100 Days with Sei-kun!
by Mizukinokawaii
Summary: Kuroko menjadi pacar Akashi demi menjauhkan dirinya dari kejaran Momoi tanpa tahu kalau ternyata Akashi lebih merepotkan dari yang ia duga. Kini ia harus lebih bersabar lagi saat Akashi selalu salah dalam mengartikan segala maksudnya. #maaf, jadi naik rate yaaa
1. Chapter 1

**100 days with Sei-kun!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

100 days with Sei-kun! © Mizukinokawaii.

 **Pairing:** Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

 **Genre:** Romance and Lil' bit humor

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy.

 **Summary:** Demi lepas dari kejaran Momoi, Kuroko akhirnya berpacaran dengan Akashi. Tanpa tahu kalau Akashi ternyata lebih merepotkan dari kelihatannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Kuroko POV#**

Sudah satu bulan aku berpacaran dengan Akashi Seijuuro, anak ketua RT dari desa sebelah yang kebetulan berada satu sekolah denganku. Sejujurnya aku hanya iseng berkata 'iya' saat ia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya, karena menurut perhitungan aritmatika ditambah sempoa beserta jarimatika yang dilakukan oleh kakak kelasku –Midorima Shintaro- berpacaran dengan Akashi bisa memberikan dampak positif untukku. Karena menurut data yang ia kumpulkan dan kemudian dikalkulasikan berdasarkan berbagai spekulasi yang menurutnya bisa dipertanggung jawabkan, dimasa depan Akashi nantinya bisa menjadi orang sukses. Entah itu sebagai makelar tanah ataupun sebagai the _next brilliance heir of_ apalah itu. Aku lupa namanya. Pokoknya artinya tidak jauh dari pewaris RT selanjutnya yang sukses dan mumpuni. Jujur aku tidak peduli dengan semua hal itu. Tujuanku menerimanya menjadi pacarku adalah untuk menjauhkan diriku dari seorang gadis yang entah mengapa tak pernah lelah mengejarku. Mengikutiku kemana-mana dan bercerita tentang berbagai hal yang kadang aku sendiri tak mengerti akan maksud dari cerita tersebut. Nama gadis tersebut adalah Momoi satsuki. Ia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pink dan selalu ada disekitarku. Saat aku mendengar desas-desus kalau dia ingin mengutarakan perasaanku, Akashipun datang.

Akashi yang berambut merah dan memiliki iris mata berbeda warna, merah dan jingga. Tidak terlalu tinggi, namun berdasarkan data hasil peretasan komputer sekolah oleh kakak kelasku –lagi-lagi Midorima Shintarou- Akashi adalah siswa yang pandai dan memiliki sebuah klub penggemar rahasia. Lumayan terkenal dan memiliki bakat terpendam namun tidak disebutkan secara rinci. Jika bicara jujur, sungguh aku sedikit terkejut saat Akashi tiba-tiba memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya ketika kami bertemu di lorong sekolah. Ketika pernyataan cintanya padaku diungkapkannya, aku sempat merasa terperangkap pada kedua bola mata yang terlihat sangat menarik. Pada aura dominasi yang tak ingin menerima kata tidak dari diriku. Namun walau bagaimanapun karena aku masih hijau dalam urusan percintaan, maka aku dan teman-temanku segera menggelar rapat dadakan sepulang sekolah. Kemudian berkat hasil rapat dinas anggota rahasia komite anti galau para jomblowan di sekolahku, akupun memutuskan untuk menerima ajakannya tersebut dihari selanjutnya. Tepat sebelum Momoi mengungkapkan perasannya padaku.

Aomine Daiki, pemuda berkulit kelam yang juga menjadi anggota rahasia komite anti galau para jomblowan sangat menyayangkan keputusanku. Berkali-kali ia mengata-ngataiku karena telah menolak gadis secantik Momoi yang sepertinya merupakan wanita idamannya. Tak lupa iapun mengucap sumpah-serapah agar aku kualat setelah empat puluh hari kedepan pasca aku jadian dengan Akashi. Sebab menuurutnya, aku sudah menyia-nyiakan cinta seorang gadis berdada besar yang setara dengan Mai-chan kesukaannya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa yakin saat Aomine mengucap sumpah serapah tersebut, aku sempat melihat ada banyak * _chakra_ _*Kyuubi_ yang mengelilingi Aomine. Tidak berwarna oranye seperti yang biasa dikeluakan oleh Naruto, melainkan berwarna hitam pekat seperti dirinya. Mungkinkah chakra yang dikeluarkan oleh masing-masing orang akan berbeda, tergantung dari paduan warna kulit dan rambutnya! Ahhh…. Entahlah. Sepertinya hanya dewata yang tau mengenai misteri tersebut. Tapi yang pasti, gara-gara hal itu aku mendapat kerepotan yang bertubi-tubi. Bahkan tanpa perlu menunggu sampai hari keempat puluh, melainkan mulai dari hari pertama kami berpacaran. Semakin lama aku merasa kalau sepertinya gangguan yang datang dari Momoi tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan gangguan yang datang dari Akashi. Apakah mungkin sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan Aomine di belakang sekolah dekat kuburan tua telah didengar oleh makhluk halus, jin dan sebagainya?! Sekali lagi kukatakan, mungkin hanya dewata yang tahu.

 **#Hari Pertama#**

"Karena kita sudah berpacaran, bagaimana kalau kita langsung memanggil nama kecil saja?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba saat jam makan siang baru saja dimulai.

"Eh? Tapi bukannnya-"

"Aku tidak peduli." Akashi memotong kata-kataku. "Aku ingin semua orang tahu kalau kau adalah milikku, Tetsuya." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum. Kulihat telapak tangannya asik memain-mainkan garpu yang ia pegang diatas mie gorengnya.

"Bagaimana ya… em…." Aku mencoba berfikir sebentar. Tapi baru juga tiga detik, tiba-tiba sebuah garpu dengan ujungnya yang tajam sudah berada tepat didepan bola mata kiriku.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu nama kecilku."

"Bu…bukan begitu." Aku mulai merinding. Tak mungkin aku bilang kalau aku lupa nama kecilnya, padahal aku sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Bahkan baru saja menerima pernyataan cintanya jam tujuh pagi tadi.

"Atau kau lupa nama kecilku?"

Aku hanya bisa diam, tak berani menatapnya dan justru malah refleks menutup mataku saat ia kembali mengarahkan garpu yang ia pegang kedepan mataku lagi. Aku kaget. Bukan karena ia menusuk mataku dengan garpu tadi, mengingat ini bukanlah fanfic bergendre tragedy berbumbu gore. Aku kaget karena tiba-tiba ia menciumku. Ciuman berdurasi pendek dan hanya sebatas menempel saja permukaan bibir saja, namun sanggup membuat jantungku berdegup kencang seperti habis melihat hantu.

"Kalau besok kau masih tidak tau nama kecilku, aku akan menghukummu seperti ini lagi."

"Ba…Baik." Kataku sambil menoleh kearah lain. Berharap dapat memiliki _*neutralizer_ untuk menghapus ingatan orang-orang yang melihat adegan ciuman kami detik ini juga.

.

 **#Hari kedua#**

"Tet~su~ya…."

Aku menoleh kearah belakang. Menangkap sosok Akashi yang berjalan santai kearahku dan kemudian memelukku tanpa malu-malu di lorong kelas.

"Jangan peluk aku sembarangan."

"Apa kau malu?"

"Tentu saja. Kita sedang disekolah." Jelasku dengan suara datar.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, apa kau sudah tau nama kecilku?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum menyeringai tanpa berminat sedikitpun untuk melepaskan tangan nakalnya yang memegang pinggangku.

"Tentu saja sudah. Seijuurou-kun."

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Apa?" Tanyaku heran saat kedua pipiku ditarik kearah kiri dan kanan.

"Seharusnya kau menyebut namaku sambil tersenyum."

"Haruskah seperti itu?" Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahku. Kemudian kupaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum, walau kutahu kalau sebenarnya itu sama sekali tidak bisa disebut dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Baiklah. Karena kau manis, aku akan memberimu hadiah."

"Hadiah?" Tanpa sempat bertanya lebih jauh, tiba-tiba Akashi menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibirku. Aku terbelalak. Tidak pernah menyangka kalau hadiah yang dimaksud berupa sebuah ciuman yang diakhiri sedikit jilatan diatas permukaan bibir bawahku.

"Anak baik." Akashi menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepalaku. "Kalau kau menunjukkan ekspresi manismu lagi, besok aku akan menciummu lagi."

Jujur aku ingin sekali berkata 'tidak perlu', tapi seketika aku merasa ada _*Reiatsu_ yang sangat kuat telah menguar dari tubuhnya. Sehingga aku hanya bisa diam dan membiarkannya pergi ketika teman-teman OSISnya memanggil untuk segera menuju ruang rapat. Namun, ada satu pelajaran yang bisa kuambil dari kejadian itu. Bahwa ingat atau tidaknya kau akan nama seseorang, hasilnya akan tetap sama terlebih lagi jika itu berhubungan dengan seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

.

 **#Hari ke-tujuh#**

Tujuh hari pacaran, tujuh kali pula aku sudah dicium oleh Akashi. Ada saja alasannya untuk menempelkan bibir nakalnya tersebut diatas bibirku yang seminggu sebelumnya masih berstatus perjaka polos. Tapi untungnya sejak aku mengatakan keberatanku akan kelakuannya yang suka menciumku disembarang tempat, kini Akashi hanya akan menciumku ditempat yang sepi supaya aku tidak perlu khawatir jika ada yang menangkap kelakuan kami. Oke, lebih tepatnya kelakuan mesumnya. Karena disini yang mesum hanyalah dia. Hanya Akashi Seijuuro, bukan Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih setengah polos ini.

"Sei-kun, aku rasa kita tidak boleh ciuman seperti ini terus." Kataku setelah mendapat 'hukuman' karena tadi pagi aku tidak menyahut panggilannya saat berpapasan di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Apa kau yakin?" Akashi menempelkan kedua tangannya pada batang pohon besar. Memerangkapku hingga aku sama sekali tak bisa melarikan diri secepat yang aku bisa.

"Tentu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Akashi memegang daguku. Tanpa aba-aba ia kembali menciumku. Kedua telapaknya memegangi wajahku dan tubuhnya menekan tubuhku hingga tersandar sepenuhnya pada pohon yang berada dibelakangku. Seolah tak membiarkanku lolos dari ciuman yang terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Berbeda karena ia tak sungkan untuk menghisap bibir bawahku. Berbeda pula sebab ia memasukkan lidahnya disaat aku mau mengutarakan kata-kata penuh protes padanya. Saat itu, aku merasa lidah hangatnya yang memasuki rongga bibirku benar-benar membuatku bingung harus berbuat apa. Terlebih lagi saat lidah tersebut menggelitik langit-langit mulutku. Melilit lidahku dan mengirimkan saliva kedalam mulutku, hingga lelehan saliva kami yang bercampur terpaksa harus keluar melewati ujung-ujung bibirku. Akupun mati-matian untuk tidak mendesah. Karena firasatku bilang, akan sangat tidak baik jadinya kalau aku sampai mendesah dihadapan seorang Akashi mesum Seijuuro.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka?" Akashi menatap wajahku yang memerah, sementara diriku sibuk mengelap bibir dengan ujung lengan baju sembari mengatur nafas agar bisa terdengar normal.

"Bu…bukankah tadi kita sudah berciuman?"

"Anggap ini untuk latihan." Jelasnya sambil mengelus pipiku. "Karena mulai besok aku akan menciummu dengan cara seperti ini. Sesuai dengan kemauanmu tadi."

Aku langsung diam mematung. Aku rasa ia sudah sangat salah dalam menafsirkan apa yang kumaksud tadi. Akupun sudah tidak bisa menjelaskan tentang kesalah pahamannya, karena tak lama kemudian bel masukpun berbunyi. Menandakan perpisahan yang harus dilalui, sebab kami berada dikelas yang berbeda. Ia pernah bilang kalau hal tersebut amat sangat disayangkan dan akupun berpura-pura setuju mengenai pendapatnya. Walaupun dalam hati aku selalu bersyukur setengah mati kalau kami berbeda kelas.

Diam-diam aku selalu berdoa agar Akasi mengerti maksudku, bahwa aku sebenarnya lebih suka kalau dia sesekali meninggalkan kebiasaannya untuk menciumku tiba-tiba. Akupun berdoa agar otak mesumnya bisa segera sembuh secepat mungkin. Sehingga aku tidak perlu lagi diserang setiap hari oleh bibir nakalnya itu.

 **.**

 **#Hari ke-dua puluh#**

Setelah gaya ciumanku dengan Akashi berubah menjadi lebih liar berkat otak kriminal berbasis sekuhara atau bahasa inggrisnya sexual harassment atau dalam bahasa Indonesia disebut pelecehan seksual, akupun berusaha untuk bertahan. Tidak mengungkapkan protes sama sekali agar ia tidak salah paham dan meminta lebih dari ciuman ala manga-manga shonen-ai yang menjurus kearah yaoi. Karena dengan kebertahananku itu –atau lebih tepatnya dibilang patuh- Akashi kadang hanya menciumku seperti biasa saat kami pertama-tama menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu. Walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau sehari setelahnya ia kadang-kadang meraba-raba perutku dengan alasan konpensasi karena ciuman dihari sebelumnya kurang hot. Sungguh, aku terkadang tidak terlalu mengerti mengenai jalan pikirannya sama sekali.

"Sei-kun, apa kau akan selalu menciumku seperti barusan?" Tanyaku sambil membenarkan kancing kemeja yang terbuka dibagian perut berkat ulat tangan jahilnya tadi.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya tidak boleh?" Katanya sambil menikmati angin semilir yang berhembus melewati teralis besi yang menjaga atap sekolah.

"Maksudku, apa kau tidak akan bosan?" Tanyaku lagi sambil menyandarkan kepalaku diatas kedua pahanya. Jujur, berciuman dengannya bisa membuat lututku lemas dan tubuhku enggan untuk digerakkan terlalu banyak.

"Tentu saja tidak." Akashi mengelus rambutku yang sewarna air laut. "En… Tetsuya…."

"Apa?"

"Hari minggu kau ada acara atau tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku main kerumahmu?"

"Boleh. Tapi jangan menciumku dirumah." Kataku sambil memejamkan mata. Merasa lelah karena rutinitas yang tak bisa lepas seperti apapun aku berusaha untuk menghindar.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti maksudmu."

"Sei-kun…. Kuharap kau pintar mengartikan maksudku degan baik."

"Tentu saja." Ucapnya sambil menggamit tanganku dan mencium lembut punggung tanganku.

 **.**

 **#Hari ke-dua puluh lima#**

"Silahkan masuk." Kataku tak lama setelah membukakan pintu.

"Aku membawakan coklat untukmu." Akashi lalu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan plastik, setelah itu ia membuka sepatunya dan menempatkannya dengan rapi diatas rak sepatu yang tersedia didekat pintu. "Tapi sepertinya coklatnya sudah meleleh."

"Mungkin karena hari ini sangat panas." Aku membimbingnya memasuki rumahku lebih dalam, setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk mengunci pintu depan. "Aku kira kau tidak jadi datang."

"Mana mungkin aku tidak jadi datang kalau pacarku terus-terusan meneleponku."

"Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengangkat telepon dariku, bukan?"

"Sengaja, agar lebih terasa seperti surprise untukmu."

"Hahaha…" Aku hanya bisa tertawa tertawa pelan. Tidak berani mengatakan kalau maksudku mencoba menghubunginya adalah agar ia tidak perlu datang kerumah, karena saat ini sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa dirumahku. Kedua orang tua dan juga nenekku sedang berkunjung kerumah kerabat kami sejak pagi tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong rumahmu sepi ya?"

"Begitulah." Aku lalu membuka kamarku yang berada dilantai dua. Memperlihatkan isi kamarku kepada pacar pertamaku.

"Wah… sepertinya menarik."

"Apanya?"

"Kamarmu." Jelasnya sambil memasuki kamarku. Memandangi barang-barang yang tertata rapi, kemudian memegang foto keluarga yang kuletakkan di atas salah satu rak bukuku. "Apa kau anak satu-satunya?"

"Aku punya adik, itu fotonya ada disebelah foto yang kau pegang." Jelasku sambil menaruh coklat yang dibawa Akashi keatas meja lipat yang terletak ditengah kamarku bersama dengan minuman yang sudah kusiapkan sebelumnya.

"Oh iya, Tetsuya ada yang mau kutanyakan."

"Apa?"

"Jam berapa orang tuamu pulang?"

"Kalau tidak salah nanti malam. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hahaha…. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Akashi singkat sambil meletakkan foto yang ia pegang dan memperhatikan foto adikku yang sedang berlari riang dipantai dengan mengenakan baju terusan berwarna putih, dimana tangan kanannya memegang bagian tengah pakaiannya agar ujung-ujung bajunya tidak tertiup angin dan mengekspos kulit pahanya yang mulus. Sementara itu tangan kanannya terlihat memegangi topi pantai yang melindungi rambut kuningnya yang halus agar tidak berantakan jika terkena angin.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Beberapa saat setelah Akashi berbicara, aku merasa kalau diam-diam Akashi sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia pikirkan. Tapi aku yakin, itu bukanlah hal yang bagus untukku.

.

.

 **#To be Continue#**

Author's note:

 _*Chakra_ : Sumber energi dasar yang diperlukan untuk melakukan jurus. Ref: anime Naruto.

 _*Kyuubi_ : Hewan setengah dewa berekor sembilan. Ref: anime Naruto.

 _*Neutralizer:_ Alat penghilang ingatan. Ref: Movie Men In Black.

* _Reiatsu_ : Tekanan spiritual. Ref: anime Bleach.

Halo ketemu lagi sama Mizuki di Fanfc Akakuro buatan Mizu yang ke 4. Semoga kamu suka. Mizu tunggu Feedbacknya ya.

Ja na

 _ **Sign**_

 _ **Mizukinokawaii**_


	2. Chapter 2

**100 days with Sei-kun!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

100 days with Sei-kun! © Mizukinokawaii.

 **Pairing:** Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

 **Genre:** Romance and Lil' bit humor

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy.

 **Summary:** Tanpa diduga Kuroko harus bersabar demi menghadapi segala kesalahpahaman Akashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **#KUROKO POV#**

 **#Masih di hari ke-25#**

Masih dihari yang sama saat Akashi mengunjungiku rumahku yang sepi. Memasuki dan melihat-lihat isi kamarku setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk menyerahkan sekotak coklat yang dibungkus dalam sebuah kantong kresek berwarna hitam. Tanpa sungkan, akupun segera duduk di atas karpet kecil yang berada disamping tempat tidurku dan segera membuka bungkusan yang dibawa olehnya. Meletakkannya diatas meja lipat yang berada diatas karpet.

"Sei-kun, sepertinya coklat yang kau bawa ini mahal." Kataku memastikan, setelah memperhatikan bungkus coklat yang terlihat elegan dengan balutan warna emas pada bagian dalam dan hitam pada permukaan luar pembungkusnya. Dimana pada kotak coklat tersebut terdapat sekat-sekat yang diisi oleh satu jenis coklat berbeda bentuk.

"Ah…. Kemarin tetanggaku memberikan tiga kotak untuk ayahku karena ayahku sudah membantunya membuatkan KTP dan surat keterangan domisili untuk memperpanjang visa-nya disini." Jelas Akashi sambil memandangi koleksi novel dan komik-komikku.

"Oh…. Memangnya dia tinggal dimana?" Aku langsung mencomot salah satu coklat berbentuk daun yang sudah agak lumer dibagian atasnya.

"Tidak jauh, kalau tidak salah di Belgia. Dekat rumahnya neneknya kakaknya sepupu kembaran saudara jauhnya pamannya dari bibinya ayahku."

Aku langsung menelan coklatku.

"Oh iya, Tetsuya…." Akashi langsung menghampiriku. Bergabung untuk duduk disebelahku. "Apa kau suka coklatnya?"

"Hmm…. Enak. Tapi aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa bisa meleleh seperti ini." Aku kembali memasukkan sebuah coklat isi blueberry kedalam mulutku.

"Soalnya dijalan aku kepanasan. Jadi aku memakainya untuk memayungi kepalaku."

Aku memandangnya datar. "Apa kau mau aku menaikkan suhu AC-nya?"

"Tidak perlu." Akashi mendekatkan dirinya. Sesaat kemudian suasana terasa hening. Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, tapi sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kalau aku merasa sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Sei-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku setelah Akashi menenempelkan lelehan coklat dipipiku secara tiba-tiba, hingga aku tidak mampu mengeluarkan _*kecepatan dua puluh Mach_ ataupun _*jurus uler-uleran_ ala Nagisha untuk menghindarinya.

"Aku hanya ingin memakan coklat." Akashi tersenyum. Ibu jarinya yang masih terdapat lelehan coklat diusapkan pada bibirku. Kemudian ia menciumku. Melumat bibirku hingga yang dapat kurasakan hanyalah rasa manis bercampur dengan lelehan saliva yang semakin banyak terproduksi, seiring dengan lamanya durasi yang kami butuhkan untuk mengakhiri sebuah ciuman.

Selama berciuman aku lebih banyak diam. Enggan untuk melawan ataupun memberikan respon yang berlebihan, karena jika kulakukan aku takut Akashi akan semakin bersemangat mempraktekkan teori mesumnya pada diriku yang masih setengah polos ini.

"Tetsuya, aku tidak mau kau merasa bosan." Akashi mendorong tubuhku hingga punggungku bersandar pada kayu tempat tidur. "Karena itu, aku ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari hal yang pernah kita lakukan selama ini." Jelasnya sambil memandangiku lekat-lekat.

"A…ahahaha…." Aku tertawa simpul. Sudah kuduga ia akan salah paham, atau setidaknya pura-pura untuk salah paham atas pernyataanku beberapa hari yang lalu. "Aku sama sekali tidak bosan."

"Aku paham kalau kau adalah pacar yang baik." Akashi memotong perkataanku, "aku bisa membaca gerak gerikmu."

"Ge…gerak-gerik yang mana?" Aku mulai panik. Seraya berfikir apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman akan perkataanku di hari ke-20 selama kami berpacaran. Kepanikanku semakin menjadi ketika aku melihat ada sebuah senyuman penuh arti yang menghiasi wajahnya. Belum lagi saat telunjuknya mengangkat ujung daguku hingga kami saling bertatapan.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu." Jelas Akashi sambil kembali mencium bibirku. Melumatnya hingga basah sambil tak lupa untuk menyelipkan tangan-tangan nakalnya kebalik kaus yang kukenakan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya." Bisik Akashi tepat disebelah telingaku setelah menciumi bibirku beberapa kali. Dihisapnya kulit pundakku dan kemudian merambat menuju leherku.

Celakanya aku sama sekali tak bisa menghentikannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak terhadap tubuhku! Terhadap keperjakaanku yang kemudian menghilang dua puluh menit setelah ia melakukan aksi cium-mencium tubuhku. Ia seolah tak peduli akan eranganku yang memintanya untuk berhenti. Iapun tak peduli pula akan rontaan yang kulancarkan berkali-kali. Pokoknya satu hal yang pasti, bahwa yang makhluk mesum itu pedulikan hanyalah suaraku dan juga geliat tubuhku yang semakin lama semakin tak bisa kukendalikan. Jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresiku! Aku sama sekali tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Bohong kalau aku bilang rasanya tidak sakit saat melakukannya pertama kali. Bohong pula kalau kubilang bahwa diriku sama sekali tak merasakan kenikmatan setelah melakukannya. Tapi bagimanapun juga aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Akashi sepenuhnya. Ketidakmampuanku untuk mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri juga menjadi salah satu faktor penyebab hal itu terjadi.

Seberapa kuatnya aku berusaha, tubuhku ini seolah menghianatiku. Mati-matian melawan segala pikiran logisku. Menggagalkan seluruh fungsi otak untuk menolak segala sentuhan Akashi yang bersifat pribadi pada bagian tubuhku yang juga pribadi.

"Tetsuya, apa kau suka?" Akashi yang masih berada diatas tubuh polosku memandangi wajahku yang sayu dengan deru nafas yang tak beraturan setelah melakukan hal itu bersama dengannya.

Akupun diam sesaat. Mengalihkan pandanganku pada benda-benda disekitarku, hingga tanpa sengaja aku melihat sosok adikku yang mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Aku terkesiap! Bingung harus melakukan apa! Pilihan bodoh jika aku tiba-tiba memberi tahukan Akashi kalau kami berdua tertangkap basah telah melakukan adegan kuda-kudaan ala orang dewasa disaat seperti ini!

"Tetsuya, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Fokusku kembali tertuju pada sang scarlet. Untuk menutupi kepanikanku, akupun tersenyum tipis dan mengalungkan kedua tanganku kelehernya. Menarik dirinya untuk berada dipelukanku supaya dia tidak sadar akan kehadiran adikku yang masih tetap memperhatikan kami secara diam-diam.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membiarkanmu terus memelukku seperti ini." Bisik Akashi sambil membenamkan kepalanya pada pundak kiriku. Merapatkan tautan pada tubuh kami yang sama-sama sudah berkeringat walaupun AC dikamarku tidak pernah dimatikan selama hal itu kami lakukan.

Sesaat setelah memastikan semua dapat terkendali, dengan perlahan akupun menempelkan telunjuk kananku pada bibirku. Menampilkan sebuah gestur yang dapat ditangkap oleh sepasang manik berwarna jingga yang nampak pada celah pintu. Memberikan isyarat bahwa apa yang ia lihat adalah rahasia dan tidak boleh diungkapkan pada siapapun.

.

 **#Hari ke dua puluh enam#**

Aku tidak masuk sekolah. Mendadak aku terkena demam saat aku membuka mataku pagi tadi. Terimakasih pada Akashi yang tega-teganya merebut keperjakaanku padahal aku sendiri belum membolehkannya. Walaupun faktanya aku sempat merasa melayang dan merasa nyaman saat melakukannya, tetap saja aku tak bisa memungkiri segala rasa sakit dan nyeri yang mendera punggungku dan juga…. Ya…. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku, karena sesungguhnya aku tak terlalu mampu untuk mendeskripsikannya secara gamblang. Terutama jika kau memintaku menjelaskan mengenai proses detil yang terjadi kemarin, yang menyebabkan aku kelelahan dan terkena demam dadakan dipagi hari.

Perlu diketahui, lima kali dalam semalam aku mengecek perubahan tubuhku didepan cermin, lima kali pula aku semakin kesal berkat bercak merah yang dia tinggalkan diatas kulitku yang tertutup pakaian. Baik bagian depan maupun belakang, baik bagian atas, maupun ba…bagian ba…bawah.

Ahhhhh! Mendadak aku menjadi malu kalau harus kembali mengingat semua hal yang terjadi kemarin siang. Tapi yang pasti karena kejadian itu, lima kali pula aku ingin berteriak! Aku baru sadar kalau dia benar-benar pandai dalam memanfaatkan kepolosanku untuk mengikuti segala arahan sesatnya. Tolong, jangan bertanya tentang mandi! Karena aku sudah mandi tiga kali, keramas tiga kali, namun hanya menggosok gigi sekali, sebab aku tidak menggunakan rongga mulutku untuk hal yang aneh-aneh selain membalas ciuman dari bibirnya. Ya, bagaimanapun aku harus benar-benar memastikan bahwa aku sudah bersih. Walaupun pada kenyataannya aku tidak memiliki kemungkinan untuk ber-M-Preg ria, aku tetap memutuskan untuk selalu memilih jalan yang aman. Aku tidak mau mengandung anaknya, karena aku ini laki-laki sejati. Err…. Mungkin dengan orientasi yang terpaksa berbelok sedikit karena suatu hal. Tepat dua puluh enam hari yang lalu.

Karena hari ini aku demam, kerjaanku hanya berbaring dikasur dan menggunakan plester pereda demam dikeningku sambil sesekali menggeliat dan melihat-lihat ponselku. Hingga jam dua siang ini, Akashi sudah berkali-kali menghubungiku melalui _watsapp_ , sms dan miscall. Beruntung diriku selalu beralasan gaptek agar _pin BeBe_ maupun _ID Lines_ -ku tidak jatuh ketangannya. Beruntung pula aku sudah mengganti namaku di akun _Fesbook, Twiter_ dan _Paths_ beserta _Instageram_ milikku, sehingga aku bisa lolos dari gelayut mesumnya di dunia maya. Bayangkan jika kami berteman di media sosial! Yang terpikir olehku hanyalah postingannya Akashi yang serupa _'Tetcuya cayang, udah mamam eyuumm?'_ atau _' ciuman sama yayang Tetsuya di bawah pohon jambu. Mak nyos!'_

Jujur aku tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi! Sudah cukup aku mendapati ke-lebai-an mantan dari kakak kelasku –Midorima Shintarou- yang selalu men-tag hal-hal serupa yang sudah kusebutkan tadi di beranda Fasbook milik Midorima dengan penambahan suffiks 'eeaa' ditiap kalimatnya. Jika kalian tidak mengerti apa maksudku, akan kuberi contohnya, _'Ketyemu mantandz pas lomba panzat pinang dikamfung sebelah…! eeaaaa…'_ atau _'Ciieee yang 'nda bisa mup on dari gue nih yee… eeaaa….'_ atau _'Varokah banget bisa seangkot sama mas Shin,,,,eeeaaa.'_ Sekali lagi kukatakan, aku tidak butuh hal seperti itu. Dan sepertinya aku mengerti, mengapa Midorima lebih memilih kembali bergabung dalam anggota rahasia komite anti galau para jomblowan disekolahku ketimbang menyandang gelar double dengan mantan berambut hitam belah tengahnya.

"Tetsuya, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menghabiskan buburmu?"

Pikiranku yang mengawang-awang langsung buyar. Ku pandangi Kaa-chan yang terlihat khawatir, namun sedikitpun aku enggan untuk menyentuh mangkuk yang isinya hampir dingin yang terletak di samping meja kecil yang ada disebelah tempat tidurku.

"Aduh, ada apa denganmu? Jangan bilang kau memakan coklat diatas tempat tidur." Kaa-chan lalu menepuk-nepuk permukaan seprai didekat kepalaku, menyingkirkan gerombolan semut yang sedang mengelilingi noda coklat yang terasa manis. "Cepat bangun, Kaa-chan akan mencuci sepraimu dan menggantinya dengan yang bersih."

Refleks akupun langsung memegangi lengan ibuku. "Jangan." Kataku dengan suara lemah. "Aku bisa mencucinya sendiri." Jelasku, sambil menyembunyikan fakta kalau aku takut jika ia menyadari ada bekas keringat atau apapun pada seprai yang sudah kutiduri bersama Akashi kemarin.

"Tetsuya kau ini sedang sakit." Kaa-chan mengusap keningku. Menampakkan wajah cemasnya saat aku terbatuk.

"Biar aku yang mencucinya."

"Ryouta…." Ibuku langsung menghampiri adikku yang baru memasuki kamar. Rambut pendek berwarna kuning yang diikat sedikit dipinggir bagian atas menggunakan ikat rambut berbentuk ceri merah membuat Ryoucchan terlihat imut. Belum lagi rok pendek dan kaus kaki hitam selutut yang menambah tigakat ke-moe-annya ke level delapan. Andai saja dia mau memakai telinga kucing, mungkin aku akan pingsan ditempat saat ini juga. Diam-diam…aku benar-benar bersyukur memiliki adik manis seperti dia.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaa-chan. Biar aku yang mengurus Niicchan." Jelasnya dan tidak mendapat protes dari Kaa-chan.

"Niicchan, ayo makan. Aaa…."

Aku langsung membuka mulutku. Membiarkan Ryocchan-ku yang manis menyuapi bubur buatan Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan yang terus memperhatikan kami, akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan kami dan berpesan pada Ryouta untuk memastikan bahwa aku meminum obatku dan tak lupa mengganti seprai di kamarku.

"Niichan, biar aku mengganti seprainya." Katanya setelah aku menghabiskan makananku dan juga menimum obat penurun panas yang tadi sudah disiapkan.

Lalu dengan enggan akupun berpindah tempat. Tiduran diatas lantai keramik berwarna putih. Karpet kecil dan meja lipat yang sudah disingkirkan ke pojok ruangan membuat kamarku terlihat lebih luas dari biasanya. "Punggungku sakit." Kataku pelan. Suhu tubuh yang tinggi membuatku tidak nyaman sama sekali. "Pinggulku juga sakit."

"A….Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku masih kecil!" Omelnya sambil melepaskan seprai yang membalut kasur berukuran single milikku.

"Tapi kau sudah dua belas tahun."

"Niichan, aku masih dibawah tujuh belas tahun. Aku tidak mengerti akan hal-hal mesum yang kau lakukan bersama pacarmu itu." Jelasnya tajam sambil meletakkan seprai kotor di keranjang cucian dan segera mengambil seprai baru yang ada didalam lemari.

"Baiklah karena kau seimut _*Yachiru, *Shiro_ dan juga * _Yoshino._ Aku akan memaafkan ketidak-mengertianmu." Kataku sambil memejamkan mata. Menempelkan pipiku dan perutku yang terasa panas pada lantai yang dingin.

"Dengar aku ini laki-laki!" Ryota melemparkan seprai yang dibawanya kearah wajahku, lalu ia menghampiriku sambil berkacak pinggang

"Bagiku, kau adalah adik perempuaku." Jelasku sambil menyingkirkan seprai tadi ke atas tempat tidur.

"Berapa kalipun kau lihat, aku ini tetap laki-laki!" Omelnya lagi sambil mengangkat roknya dihadapanku. Merusak pemandangan yang sempat tersaji didepan wajahku. Menistai mataku dengan tampilan celana dalam putih dengan sedikit bagian yang agak menonjol ditengahnya.

Akupun terdiam sesaat, lalu menatapnya yang sudah kembali menurunkan rok mininya. "Ryoucchan, kau sudah tidak boleh memakai pempers lagi." Kataku datar dan sepertinya hal itu membuatnya semakin kesal, terbukti dari pukulannya dilenganku.

Dengan perlahan akupun memegang tangannya, "Ryoucchan, kita kakak beradik kan?"

"Hn…" Ryoucchan menganggukkan kepalanya dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk didepanku yang masih sibuk mencari suhu dingin yang ditawarkan oleh lantai keramik.

"Sebagai kakakmu, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Ibaratnya kalau kau Shiro, aku adalah _*Sora_ , kalau kau Yoshino maka aku adalah _*Shido_."

"Lalu, kalau aku Yachiru, maka kau adalah _*Kenpachi_ , begitu?"

"Hmmm…bisa jadi."

"Dasar Niichan bodoh!"

"Hentikan…" Aku menahan tangan kecilnya yang sibuk memukulku tanpa tenaga. "aku lelah…." Jelasku sambil bergerak memeluk pinggangnya.

"Niichan…." Ryouta memegang keningku lalu mengelus-ngelus rambutku dengan lembut. "Kalau kau memang kesakitan, kau bisa menolaknya."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa."

Aku diam. Enggan untuk menjawab.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit." Katanya lagi sambil mengecup keningku. Membuatku merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Ryoucchan…." Aku menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

"Hn?"

"Maukah kau memakai kuping kucing untukku?"

Seketika sebuah tamparan tanpa tenaga dari tangan kecilnya langsung mendarat dipipiku. Ya…. Susah memang memiliki adik yang belum menemukan jati diri yang sesungguhnya.

.

 **#Hari ke dua puluh delapan#**

Aku galau.

Aku berada dalam situasi dimana Akashi berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Mengajukan pilihan yang tidak menguntungkan untukku.

"Sekarang kau pilih, menyerahkan pin Bebe-mu atau ber-nganu-nganu denganku sekarang. Detik ini! Ditempat ini!"

Aku menelan ludah membayangkan rentetan "ping" berkepanjangan jika aku tidak membalas pesannya, sekaligus membayangkan adegan nganu-nganu didalam toilet sekolah yang jauh dari bayanganku. Maksudku, deskripsi toilet diduniaku amat sangat berbeda dengan toilet yang biasanya bertebaran dalam doujin-doujin berbau homo yang digambar dengan maksud tertentu oleh sang doujinka. Toilet sekolahku baunya terlalu harum untuk ukuran orang flu yang tidak kunjung sembuh.

"Sei-kun…. Tidak bisakah kita berciuman saja sepeti biasanya?" Tanyaku sambil memasang wajah datar.

"Tidak! Bagaimanapun kita sudah dilevel 'itu'. Asal kau tahu, aku sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak melakukannya setiap hari." Akashi menggamit tanganku dan mencium punggung tanganku.

"Sei-kun, aku bisa mati kalau kau melakukannya setiap hari."

"Makannya karena aku mencintaimu, kita sepakat untuk melakukannya seminggu sekali." Jelas Akashi sambil memegangi pipiku. "Bagaimana, mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"Aku bingung."

"Tetsuya, jangan bilang kalau kau lebih rela memberikan pin BeBe mu pada si lelaki hitam kelam itu, dibandingkan memberikannya untukku."

Aku memilih diam. Dalam hati, aku tidak rela memberikannya pin-ku pada Akashi maupun Aomine. Karena pin BeBe ku, hanya untuk Ryoucchan tercinta.

"Tetsuya…." Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Kemudian cepat-cepat aku meletakkan ponselku diantara bibir kami berdua.

"Akan kuberikan pin BeBe-ku."

Akashi langsung tersenyum puas. Tak lupa ia melanjutkan aksi ciumannya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Akupun hanya bisa pasrah sambil memegangi kedua lengannya.

Setelah akun BeBe milik Akashi berhasil terhubung dengan akunku, Tanpa pikir panjang, setelah pulang sekolah aku langsung mengunjungi toko elektronik di RW sebelah. Menjual ponselku dan menggantinya dengan ponsel android bekas keluaran tahun lalu. Tak lupa akupun mengganti nomer ponselku dan membuang kartu telepon lamaku ke sungai terdekat. Supaya nanti Akashi percaya kalau ponselku dijambret orang dan ibuku membelikanku ponsel yang baru sebagai pengggantinya.

.

.

 **#Hari Ketiga puluh#**

Demi apa Akashi seolah-olah lupa akan janjinya! Janji seminggu sekali tiba-tiba langsung luput dari ingatannya hingga akhirya kamipun kembali melakukan hal itu dirumahku! Dengan santainya ia beralasan kalau dia ingin merayakan sebulan kami jadian!

DEMI APA!

"Ada apa denganmu?" Akashi memelukku. Membiarkan kepalaku berada diatas lengannya, sementara tubuh polos kami berdua sudah tertutup selimut hingga sebatas pinggang.

"Sei-kun, bisakah kita berhenti melakukan hal seperti ini?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Bukan begitu… aku…" Aku menghentikan kata-kataku. Sibuk memilih kata yang tepat untuk mengurangi tingkat kemesumanya yang semakin menjadi.

"Baiklah…." Akashi menghela nafas panjang. "Lain kali aku akan menyiapkan kostum kucing ataupun perawat untukmu dan kostum polisi juga astronot untukku."

"Hah?" Aku menatapnya heran. Tidak mengerti akan maksudnya.

"Aku tau kau memiliki fetish pada hal-hal berbau moe. Jadi jangan malu-malu."

"Tunggu, aku tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu." Aku yang gusar langsung duduk diikuti olehnya yang kemudian memilih untuk duduk juga. "Lagipula sedikitpun aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu."

"Tetsuya…." Tiba-tiba Akashi meraih sesuatu di ujung tempat tidurku dan kemudian memakaikan benda tersebut dikepalaku. "Kau terlihat manis dengan kuping kucing ini."

Aku langsung syok. Berfikir kalau didunia ini hukum karma berlaku. Kuping kucing yang niatnya akan kupakaikan pada Ryoucchan, tiba-tiba berpindah keatas kepalaku. Mungkinkah aku kualat pada adikkku sendiri!

"Tetsuya, lain kali kita kerumahku dan berkosplay dikamarku."

Sambil gemetaran kuangkat bando telinga kucing dari kepalaku.

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Akashi tersenyum sambil mengelus rambutku, hingga bando kuping kucing tersebut tak jadi meninggalkan kepalaku.

Aku lalu tertawa simpul sambil mengalihkan pandangnku. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mematung saat menangkap sosok adikku yang sedang mengintip dari balik pintu sambil tertawa tanpa suara. Dalam hati, aku berjanji akan mengalahkan kedua orang ini. Berjanji untuk mengubah Ryoucchan agar lebih moe dan berjanji untuk menjedukkan kepala Akashi agar isi kepala si rambut merah dihadapanku bisa sedikit bergeser kearah yang benar dan penuh varokah.

.

.

 **#TO BE CONTINUE#**

 **Author's notes:**

 _*kecepatan dua puluh Mach_ : Kecepatan yang dimiliki Koro sensei. Ref: Anime Assassination Classroom.

 _*Jurus uler-uleran_ : Jurus yang dipakai oleh Nagisha. Ref: Anime Assassination Classroom.

 _*Kenpachi_ dan _Yachiru_ : Kapten dan wakil kapten divisi sebelas. Ref. Anime Bleach

 _*Sora_ dan _Shiro_ : Kakak laki-laki dan adik perempuan cerdas yang suka bermain game. Ref. Anime: No game no Life

 _*Shido_ dan _Yoshino:_ Penyegel roh dan roh. Ref. Anime Date a life

.

.

Halo, ketemu Mizu lagi di chapter 2. Respon yang Mizu dapet ternyata diluar perkiraan, Mizu seneng banget loh. Oh iya, jangan pernah mengharapkan hal yang "beres" di fanfik ini untuk kedepannya ya. Makasih untuk semua pembaca, terutama yang sudah memberikan feedback.

Special thanks untuk **kirariie, sstalker190100, MomogoMomoLagi, Ichitenku (** ini lanjutannya, semoga kamu suka **), Shouraichi Rein, Uchiha Ryuuki, SheraYuki, Riku (** Ahahaha, lanjutannya gammpang ketebak sih ya. **), Indah605, Vanilla Lollipop Candy, efi. astuti. 1, Shiraume. machida, siucchi, goodnight (** wahahaha…yah…kamu pasti tau jawabannya. **), Aoi512, aeon zealot lucifer,** dan **Akashi lina.**

Yang punya akun. Mohon bersabar untuk balasan PM dari Mizu karena satu dan lain hal. Pokoknya sampe ketemu lagi ya.

 _ **Sign**_

 _ **Mizukinokawaii**_


	3. Chapter 3

**100 days with Sei-kun!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

100 days with Sei-kun! © Mizukinokawaii.

 **Pairing:** Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

 **Genre:** Romance and Lil' bit humor

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy.

 **Summary:** Ketika Ryoucchan menjadi Ryoucchan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **#KUROKO POV#**

 **#Hari ke-31#**

Sudah tiga puluh satu hari aku berpacaran dengan Akashi mesum Seijuuro. Berdasarkan catatanku, kami sudah melakukan hal itu sebanyak 2 kali, bergandengan tangan 33 kali, berpelukan hanya 17 kali, berciuman versi biasa 18 kali, berciuman agak tidak biasa 8 kali dan berciuman luar biasa 47 kali. Jangan tanya, kenapa jumlah ciumannya menjadi membludak. Karena pada dasarnya, jatah satu hari ciuman bisa terlanggar dengan mudahnya kalau kami melakukan hal itu. Tidak mungkin kan, aku melakban bibir nakal Akashi agar dia tidak menciumku.

"Tetsuya."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Padahal aku kira, aku bisa lolos darinya satu hari saja. Aku masih merasa lelah akibat kemarin merayakan hari jadian kami yang sudah menginjak hari ke tiga puluh.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Hn…." Kataku sambil kembali berjalan saat Akashi sudah berdiri disampingku. "Tumben kau pulang cepat."

"Aku mau main kerumahmu."

Aku syok. Jangan bilang dia mau mengajakku berbuat yang tidak-tidak lagi. Mengajakku melaksanakan kewajiban untuk melakukannya seminggu sekali padahal kemarin kami baru melakukannya. Yang benar saja.

"Dirumahmu ada siapa?" Akashi berjalan disampingku keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa." Sekilas aku melihat jam tangan Akashi yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. "Tapi adikku akan pulang dua jam lagi dari les bahasa inggris dan ibuku pulang jam empat sementara ayahku jam lima."

"Lalu, nenekmu?"

"Dia sedang di backpacking bersama mantan suaminya ke Kalimantan. Katanya mau menjelajah selama sebulan."

"Tetsuya."

"Apa?" Aku ikut menghentikan langkahku. Lalu tiga detik kemudian, "apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aku meringis saat Akashi dengan sengaja menekan pinggulku. Wajahku yang tiba-tiba memerahpun tak ayal menjadi pemandangan tersendiri bagi si mesum berambut merah itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Akashi tertawa kecil. "Tapi sepertinya kau sedang butuh istirahat."

"Kau pikir aku begini gara-gara siapa?" Tanyaku datar. Sebal dengan sikapnya yang sok keren itu.

"Tetsuya." Akashi menarik tanganku kearahnya.

Aku yang menyadari bahwa kami berdua berada di jalan yang agak sepi pun langsung mengerti. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku langsung berdiri menghadap wajahnya dan menutup mataku. Sedikit menengadahkan wajahku untuk menerima ciuman darinya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Empat detik

Lima detik.

Yang kudapat bukannya ciuman, tapi justru bunyi kamera ponsel. Merasa dipermainkan, aku langsung membuka mataku. Sial! Benar dugaanku! Ternyata Akashi sedang memotret wajahku.

"Kau manis. Seperti minta dicium."

Karena kesal aku langsung menginjak kakinya. Tak peduli ia meringis kesakitan atau apa. Yang pasti aku tidak mau memberikan bibirku pada si mesum untuk hari ini.

"Hei…hei…. Jangan marah begitu." Akashi segera menyusul langkahku. Aku cuma diam. Enggan untuk menanggapinya. Memangnya dia pikir aku ini apa?!

"Tetsuya…. Ayolah…." Akashi langsung menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku marah dengan Sei-kun." Kataku dengan wajah datarku.

"Aku minta maaf, sudahlah jangan marah lagi."

Aku tetap membisu sambil melanjutkan perjalanan dengan tangan tetap berada dalam genggaman Akashi.

"Hoooyyyy Tetsu!" Tiba-tiba Aomine menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Refleks akupun langsung menyingkirkan genggaman tangan Akashi. Dari ekor mataku, aku bisa melihat Akashi sedikit kesal. Entah dengan diriku atau justru Aomine yang sudah seenaknya merangkulku.

"Apa?"

"Aku dan Midorima mau kencan buta."

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" Tanyaku dengan wajah innocent.

"Kami tidak pacaran, nodayo." Jelas Midorima yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku dan juga Akashi.

"Lalu?"

"Kami mau kencan buta dengan anak-anak perempuan * _Ga Kill Gakuen_. Jadi aku ingin kau ikut." Jelas Aomine dengan nada yang riang.

"Lalu?"

"Kami kekurangan orang."

"Jadi, kau ingin move on dari mantanmu yang juga laki-laki, Midorima-kun?"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara." Midorima menyelip diantara aku dan Akashi dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Berhenti menyentuh rambutku dan merangkulku dengan sok akrab begini."

"Hahaha…kau takut pacarmu marah hah?" Aomine memiting leherku.

"Aku ini temanmu sejak kecil, nodayo." Kali ini giliran Midorima menggelitik pinggangku.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa sambil membalas perlakuan mereka sebisaku. Tapi tak lama, karena tiba-tiba kami bertiga merasakan r _eiatsu_ yang cukup kuat setara _*Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto_ , aku, Aomine dan Midorima langsung menghentikan candaan kami. Takut kalau _reiatsu_ nya semakin besar dan membuat kami bertiga pingsan ditempat.

"Acaranya besok jam sepuluh di _*Anteiku_. Jadi jangan telat."

"Baik."

"Tunggu dulu." Akashi menyingkirkan tangan Aomine dari pundakku. "Aku ikut." Jelasnya sambil menatap tajam kearah Midorima. Membuat Midorima maupun Aomine segera menjaga jarak dariku.

"Bukankah Sei-kun harus les biola dan les pramuka besok?"

"Aku bisa mengganti jadwalnya nanti sore. Lagipula yang mengajariku itu tetangga dekat rumahku, jadi tidak masalah."

Aku diam sejenak. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin dia ikut. Bukan karena aku ingin mencoba suasana normal, namun lebih karena aku masih sedikit merasa kesal padanya.

"Bermain-main dengan gadis lain. Apa kau sengaja ingin membuatku cemburu, Tetsuya."

Aku beralih menatap Midorima dan Aomine secara bergantian. Meminta pertanggungjawaban mereka yang dulu sudah menyarankanku untuk menerima Akashi sebagai pacarku. "Aku tidak masalah kalau kau mau ikut. Tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka?" Lanjutku mencari-cari alasan.

"Etto….masalahnya, mereka hanya terdiri dari tiga gadis. Maksudku…. Yah…kau pasti mengerti." Jelas Aomine sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut di punggung lehernya.

"Kalau kau bisa membawa perempuan yang lain, kami tidak masalah, nanodayo." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang agak merosot.

Aku diam sejenak. Kulirik Akashi yang hanya diam. Aku tahu dia tidak akan mengizinkanku ikut dan aku juga tidak masalah kalau ikut. Tapi, aku tidak ingin membuat teman-temanku merasa kecewa. Aku tak mau diberi label 'double yang lupa pada jomlower', karena tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa statusku menjadi double berkat mereka berdua. "Mmmm…. Kalau hanya satu perempuan, aku bisa mengajak dia untuk ikut dipertemuan besok. Bagaimana?" Tanyaku pada kedua temanku tersebut.

"Kalau begitu boleh saja." Jawab Midorima.

Setelah itu kami berempatpun pulang bersama. Terimakasih pada Midorima dan juga Aomine. Karena berkat mereka, hari ini Akashi tidak menciumku. Ya…. Kupikir itu hukuman yang setimpal karena tadi Akashi sudah sembarangan memotretku tanpa izin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Hari ke tiga puluh dua#**

Hari Minggu. Hari yang dinantikan olehku, Aomine dan juga Midorima.

"Tetsuya, apa kau yakin membawa Ryoucchan kesini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada Ryoucchan yang sedang bersandar di kedua kakiku. Celana jeans panjang berwarna biru dan T-shirt polos putih dengan gambar sayap _*Kerocchan_ di punggungnya membuat penampilannya terlihat manis. Tak lupa akupun memasangkan topi sailor dikepalanya agar ia makin terlihat moe.

"Tapi dia itu la-"

"Yang penting dia manis." Sergahku. Tak peduli Akashi mau bicara apa. Bagiku Ryoucchan itu perempuan. Adik perempuanku yang manis. Salahkan Alien yang sudah mengubah kelaminnya menjadi laki-laki ketika kami mandi dikali sewaktu kecil. Karena bagiku, Ryoucchan tetaplah Ryoucchan.

"Hei, Tetsu…. Jadi dia yang kau maksud?" Aomine yang baru datang bersama Midorima menunjuk batang hidung Ryoucchan.

"Bukankah Ryoucchan itu la-"

"Dia manis kan?" Aku memotong kata-kata Midorima. Memberikan death glare untuk menutup mulut Midorima. Karena berdasarkan fakta, hanya Midorima yang notabene adalah temanku sejak SD dan Akashi yang memiliki emperor eye-lah yang mengetahui kalau adikku ini sebenarnya berbatang. Tak ada temanku yang lain yang tahu akan hal itu karena aku selalu berusaha untuk menutupinya. Sebab aku percaya, bahwa batang yang masih berukuran kecil tersebut suatu saat akan copot dan tergantikan dengan sesuatu yang bisa mengembalikannya sebagai seorang perempuan seperti sedia kala.

"Ryoucchan, kalau kau manis aku akan membelikanku es krim rasa pisang." Kataku penuh rayuan.

"Benarkah?" Kedua mata Ryoucchan berbinar-binar. Aku tahu. Kelemahannya adalah pisang. Entah itu es krim pisang, pudding pisang, kripik pisang ataupun jenis pisang-pisangan yang lainnya. Tak heran, rambutnya bisa berwarna kuning seperti pisang.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku juga meminta pudding pisang dan keripik pisang juga?'

"Tentu saja." Aku menggangguk. Nah…. Benar kan kataku.

Lalu setelah kami berlima sudah berkumpul, kami berjalan bersama menuju Anteiku. Café sederhana yang menyajikan kopi dengan cita rasa yang khas dan sangat enak. Aku dan Akashi memilih untuk jalan paling terakhir, karena aku tahu kalau Akashi pasti akan berusaha untuk mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menggandeng tanganku.

"Aduh."

"Hei…hati-hati…. Kau bisa terjatuh." Dengan sigap Aomine narik tangan Ryoucchan yang nyaris terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu.

"Terima kasih."

"Sini, biar kugandeng tanganmu." Aomine mengulurkan tangannya. "Jangan malu-malu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Baik." Kata Ryoucchan sambil meraih tangan Aomine. Sementara Midorima yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam."

Aku langsung menoleh kearah Akashi, paham apa maksud dari kata-kata Akashi. Jujur aku heran, bagaimana bisa Akashi mengetahui kalau aku sedang asik berfanboying tentang Ryoucchan dan Aomine. Merasa kesal, akupun langsung melepaskan tangan Akashi dan memilih untuk berjalan disamping Midorima. Kutolehkan wajahku kearah Akashi dan kupasang ekspresi sebalku yang masih saja terlihat datar. "Dasar jelek." Kataku dengan suara pelan.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, tak lama kemudian kami tiba di Anteiku.

"Ah….Midorima." Seorang perempuan tiba-tiba menyapa Midorima. Memperkenalkan dirinya dan dua orang temannya. Kamipun memperkenalkan diri kami masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Ryoucchan. Agar tidak mengganggu pengunjung lain, kami segera menuju tempat duduk yang sudah kami pesan. Duduk secara random dan membuat kami berdelapan duduk dengan urutan seperti berikut: * _Akame_ , gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah polos duduk paling pojok, kemudian aku, setelah itu ada _*Esdeath_ yang berambut biru panjang dengan gaya berbusana yang terkesan elegan, dan disusul Akashi yang berada disampingnya. Lalu, didepan meja Akame ada Ryoucchan dan Aomine duduk disamping Ryouchan. Di sebelah kanan Aomine ada _*Sheele_ , si wanita berkacamata dengan rambut berwarna ungu. Tak lupa Midorima duduk paling pinggir didekat Sheele dan berhadapan langsung dengan Akashi. Untuk lebih mudahnya, akan kutulis seperti ini:

Akame X Kuroko ganteng Tetsuya X Esdeath X Akashi super mesum Seijuuro

Mmmmmmmmeeeeeeeejjjjjjjjaaaaaa Meeeeeeeejjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ryoucchan imut X Aomine kelam Daiki X Sheele X Midorima megane Shintarou

Ya, seperti itulah susunan tempat duduk kami. Jika kau membuka fanfik ini dari personal komputer, kau pasti akan mengerti maksudku dengan lebih jelas.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata ada pemuda manis disini." Esdeath membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya, Ryoucchan memang manis." Kataku sambil memperhatikan Ryoucchan yang sibuk menyendokkan parfait pisangnya. Kulihat beberapa kali Aomine membersihkan pipinya dari lelehan es yang mengotori wajah manis adikku.

"Bukan Ryoucchan, tapi kau." Jelas Akame dengan mulut penuh dengan biskuit.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau memberikanku nomor teleponmu?" Esdeath menyenggolku. Kalau dipikir, Esdeathlah yang paling cantik diantara ketiganya.

"Ah…itu….aku…."

"Apa kau punya pacar?"

Aku diam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kulirik Akashi yang hanya memberikan aura hitam kualitas sedang.

"Dia sudah punya pacar." Jelas Akashi.

"Wah…. Sayang sekali." Celetuk Akame sambil memakani makanannya. Sesekali kulirik Sheele yang asik berbincang-bincang dengan Midorima mengenai jenis-jenis pokemon air yang kira-kira enak untuk dijadikan salad.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pacaran denganku saja. Kebetulan aku suka tipe-tipe sepertimu." Esdeath mendekatkan dirinya padaku.

"I….itu…."

"Tolong jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Nanti pacarnya bisa marah." Akashi tersenyum kripi.

"Memangnya kau pacarnya?" Esdeath menatap tajam Akashi

"Begitulah. Apa kau keberatan?"

Aku menepuk keningku sendiri. Tak lama kemudian Akashi langsung menarik tanganku hingga mau tak mau aku harus beranjak dari bangkuku.

"Maaf, kamu harus pergi dulu."

"Ma…maaf…." Kataku sambil mengikutinya. Lebih tepatnya terpaksa mengikuti Akashi yang dengan paksa menyeretku keluar café tanpa sempat memperhatikan reaksi mereka.

Jujur, aku sama sekali tidak tau Akashi akan mengajakku kemana. Aku hanya terus saja berjalan tanpa berminat sedikitpun berbicara padanya. Maksudku dia terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Memangnya salahku, kalau Esdeath maupun Akame lebih menaruh perhatiannya padaku. Harusnya dia tahu, tampang kerennya tak selalu bisa mengalahkan tampang polosku. Walaupun kelakuanku sudah tak polos lagi, tapi setidaknya wajahku kan masih tetap polos.

"Aku mau dua tiket film horror." Kata Akashi kepada wanita yang sedang bertugas menjaga tiket bioskop sesaat setelah kami tiba di sebuah bioskop yang terletak tiga blok dari Anteiku.

"Kenapa film horror? Lalu kenapa kita harus kesini?" Aku protes. Tak suka dengan tingkahnya yang seenaknya.

"Karena aku ingin. Dan kau tidak boleh protes, karena hari ini kau sangat menyebalkan."

Aku hanya memilih diam. Malas berdebat dengannya, karena yang sebenarnya menyebalkan itu dia. Si merah jelek yang sedang sibuk tanya jawab dengan mbak-mbak cantik penjaga karcis didepan kedua mataku. Oh, ayolah, jangan bilang dia mau membalasku.

"Ada dua film horror yang tayang hari ini." Mbak-mbak itu tersenyum ramah.

"Mana yang paling seram?"

"Ah…itu….em…."

"Kalau begitu mana yang sedang diputar sekarang."

"Yang sudah diputar 'beranak tuyul kembar didalam kubur'"

"Aku ambil itu."

"Tapi, sudah mulai tiga puluh menit yang lalu."

"Tidak masalah." Akashi mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya. "Aku mau bangku nomor tiga paling depan, tepat menghadap ketengah layar." Lanjutnya setelah melihat jajaran kursi yang lebih banyak kosongnya ketimbang yang berpenghuni.

"Baik. Dua tiket 'beranak tuyul kembar didalam kubur' di studio 4 bangku C12 dan C13. Semuanya seratus ribu rupiah."

Akashi langsung menyerahkan selembar seratus ribuan dan mendapatkan dua buah tiket berwarna kuning sebagai gantinya. Tak lupa ia dan mbak-mbak itu saling mengucap terima kasih. Namun bagiku, itu hanyalah akal-akalan Akashi supaya dinotis oleh mbak-mbak tersebut demi membalas kekalahannya di Anteiku tadi.

"Khihihihihi…. Akhirnya anakku lahir…. Khikhikhikhikhi…." Suara wanita berambut panjang yang sedang menggendong dua orang bayi terdengar menggelegar memenuhi seluruh studio. Aku yang baru saja masuk mau tak mau langsung diam ditempat sambil meneguk ludahku sendiri. Keinginanku untuk segera kabur sepertinya tak bisa kulaksanakan karena Akashi menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"Ayo cepat."

"A…. aku mau kembali saja."

"Tidak bisa." Akashi langsung menggiringku menuju bangku kami. Keringat dingin menetes membasahi pelipisku saat aku baru saja duduk. Posisi kami yang berada dibarisan depan, membuat film yang kami tonton serasa berefek 3D. Nyata dan sangat jelas berada didepan mata.

"Mama…. Mama…. Mama…." Suara dua bayi yang entah mengapa bisa langsung berbicara membuatku merinding, terlebih lagi saat kenampakan mereka di zoom sehingga keseramannya lebih terasa. Refleks, akupun langsung memeluk lengan Akashi. Menyembunyikan wajahku agar tak perlu melihat dua tuyul kembar dengan dua lingkaran hitam di mata mereka.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Akashi sambil berbisik.

"Su….sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa menonton film horror." Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada lengannya. Namun Akashi justru menarik tangannya dan kemudian melingkarkan tangan kirinya itu kepundak kiriku. Aku bersyukur. Dengan posisi kami, aku bisa memeluknya dan menempelkan wajahku kedada bidangnya agar tak perlu melihat muka-muka seram dengan suara kripi yang bersahut-sahutan. Namun, DEMI APA Akashi justru memegang kedua pipiku. Mengarahkan wajahku untuk berhadapan langsung dengan layar super besar yang menghadirkan gambar seram kualitas garang yang memperkosa pengelihatanku.

"Lihatlah…." Katanya.

"KKYYYAAA!" Aku langsung berteriak histeris saat wajahku terpaksa harus melihat penampakan wajah hantu bungkus yang merupakan suami dari hantu perempuan tadi. SERAM! KUKATAKAN INI SERATUS KALI LEBIH SERAM DARI YANG KUBAYANGKAN!

.

.

"Bagaimana, bagus bukan filmnya?" Tanya Akashi setelah kami selesai menonton film 'beranak tuyul kembar didalam kubur.' "Aku tak menyangka kalau tuyul-tuyul itu berbakti pada orangtuanya." Lanjutnya sambil menggandengku keluar dari gedung bioskop.

"Ya…." Jawabku sekenanya. Romansa rumah tangga keluarga kecil yang diamuk prahara dalam dunia persetanan dan periblisan membuatkan tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Terlalu banyak wajah seram tak layak lihat yang dipertontonkan dalam film itu. Terlalu banyak pula suara-suara seram yang dengan kurang ajarnya berani menodai indera pendengaranku.

"Tetsuya…." Akashi berhenti sejenak sambil memandangi wajahku yang sudah kelelahan. Kemudian ia melirik kearah kanan dan kiri lalu menciumku secepat yang dia bisa.

Aku hanya diam. Wajahku yang tadinya pucat langsung bersemu merah.

"Ayo kita kembali." Katanya sambil kembali menarik tanganku. Akupun hanya bisa mengikuti langkahnya sambil tersenyum malu. Tak tau lagi harus berkata apa setelah mendapati perlakuan yang menurutku manis.

Tak lama setelah kami berjalan, kami bertemu dengan Ryoucchan, Aomine dan Midorima. Mereka bercerita kalau Akame, Esdeath dan Sheele sudah pulang. Sepeninggalan kami berdua, ketiga gadis itu hanya sibuk mengagumi kemanisan Ryoucchan. Malahan sekarang topi Ryucchan sudah berganti dengan dua kunciran rambut diatas kepala Ryoucchan. Aku yang tadinya setengah lemas langsung berbinar-binar saat mengamati keimutan adikku itu yang naik ke level tujuh.

"Ryoucchan, bagaimana kalau kita membeli pita untuk rambutmu yang sudah diikat itu?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mmmm…." Ryoucchan memandang kearah Aomine. Genggaman tangannya pada Aomine semakin mengerat.

"Ya…. Kupikir akan sangat manis, kalau diberi pita atau jepitan daripada hanya dengan karet rambut seperti itu." Jelas Aomine sambil menyentuh rambut halus Ryouccchan.

"Ba…baiklah…." Jawab Ryoucchan sambil mengalihkan wajahnya keaarah lain. Menyembunyikan rona kemerahan dikedua pipinya. Diam-diam aku tersenyum. Paham akan kelakuan Ryoucchan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ketoko yang ada disana." Kataku sambil menunjuk kesalah satu toko pakaian wanita diseberang jalan. Aku tak peduli dengan tatapan horror yang tersemat pada wajah Akashi maupun Midorima, yang penting Ryoucchan dan Aomine sudah setuju. Tiga lawan dua masih menang tiga, bukan!

"Selamat datang." Sapa seorang pegawai saat kami berlima baru saja memasuki toko pakaian yang kumaksud tadi. Isi toko yang berisi berbagai jenis pakaian wanita dengan ukuran dan warna yang beragam membuatku merasa senang. Tak ayal akupun berfikir keras, kira-kira pakaian seperti apa yang pantas untuk dikenakan oleh Ryoucchan-ku yang imut itu. Ahhhhh….sungguh aku senang. Tapi demi menjaga image-ku, aku mencoba bersikap biasa saja dan tetap memasang wajah datarku, walau sebenarnya aku tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumku yang lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Tetsuya, kesini sebentar."

Aku langsung menghampiri Akashi. Selama Ryoucchan sudah berada ditangan Aomine, kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Mana yang lebih bagus?" Akashi memegangi dua buah pakaian perawat ditangannya.

"Kupikir yang pink lebih bagus." Jawabku singkat sambil menunjuk pada salah satu seragam perawat yang dipegang oleh Akashi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Etto…." Aku berfikir sebentar, "aku lebih tertarik pakaian sailor daripada blazer." Tanganku mengarah pada salah satu setelan seragam anak SMA yang dimaksud. "Tapi, aku lebih suka kalau warnanya hitam daripada biru." Tambahku.

"Kalau ini?" Kali ini Akashi menunjukkan dua pakaian lainnya.

"Ahh… Menurutu pakaian wanita kantoran lebih wah daripada pakaian maid."

"Kenapa?"

"Lebih seksi."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Akashi lalu menyerahkan pakaian terakhir kepada pegawai toko. "Tolong bungkus semua pakaian yang tadi disebutkan olehnya."

"Baik." Kata petugas tadi sambil menerima kartu debit yang disodorkan oleh Akashi.

"Etto, memangnya kau mau membelikan pakaian itu untuk siapa?"

"Tentu saja untukmu."

Aku hanya bisa diam mematung.

"Oh iya, tolong berikan ukuran yang sesuai dengannya."

"Baik. Saya mengerti." Jelas Petugas tersebut sambil tersenyum penuh arti kearahku.

SIAL! Aku lupa kalau Akashi berencana mengajakku untuk berkosplai minggu depan!

"Oniichan…."

Aku langsung menengok kearah Ryoucchan yang menarik-narik ujung pakaianku. Mentalku yang sempat terguncang mendadak pulih hanya dengan melihat penampilan manisnya.

"Aominecchi ingin membelikanku baju."

"Hei, mana yang menurutmu cocok untuk adikmu?" Tanya Aomine sambil memegang sebuah rok pendek di tangan kanan dan celana pendek ditangan kiri, dimana keduanya sama-sama terbuat dari bahan jeans berwarna hitam.

Sesaat aku melihat wajah Ryoucchan yang imut dan sudah dipakaikan ikat rambut berbentuk bintang, kemudian aku beralih memandangi rok pendek. Tak lama aku melihat lagi kearah Ryoucchan lagi. AAKHH! SIIAALLL! Moe attack sudah menguasai otakku! Dengan gemetaran kutunjuk rok pendek tersebut. Membayangkan Ryoucchan dengan rok pendek itu saja sudah membuatku langsung menutupi hidung dengan sebelah tanganku yang lain.

"Ro…. Roknya terlalu pendek. Ce…celana saja."

"Yeyyy!" Ryoucchan langsung menarik tangan Aomine menuju kasir. Sementara aku langsung menyandarkan wajahku pada pundak Akashi sambil berpundung ria.

"Kenapa aku tidak memilih rok." Sesalku dengan suara pelan. Akashi hanya mengelus punggunggu. Memberikan ketabahan untukku.

"Ini." Midorima memberikan tisu. Dengan sigap kuraih tisu tersebut untuk menghentikan pendarahan ringan dihidungku.

"Apa kau tidak membeli apa-apa?" Tanya Midorima.

"Aku sudah membelikannya sesuatu dan aku sudah menyuruh pegawai tadi untuk mengirimkannya kerumahku besok." Jelas Akashi.

"Kuroko sebaiknya kau hentikan obsesimu untuk mengubah Ryoucchan." Katanya sambil menenteng kantong belanjaan yang tak kutahu isinya apa.

"Ya, kupikir tak akan bagus untuk perkembangan psikologinya. Kau lihat saja bagaiamana sikapnya disamping Aomine hari ini."

"Aku sependapat dengan Akashi."

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia adikku dan kupikir tak ada salahnya untuk berpenampilan moe seperti itu." Jawabku datar sambil memperhatikan Ryoucchan dan Aomine yang berjalan mendekat kearah kami setelah mereka selesai memabayar barang belanjaan.

"Moe tidak masalah. Karena menurutku kaupun moe. Yang jadi masalah itu adalah bagaimana kau memperlakukannya. Aku tau, kau mengerti maksudku, Tetsuya."

"Ta…tapi."

"Bagaimanapun Ryouchan itu la-" Kata-kata Midorima menyangkut ditenggorokan. Kata-katanya terpotong karena tiba-tiba Ryoucchan menginjak kakinya kuat-kuat tepat sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata terakhir yang terlalu sakral untuk didengar. Terutama untuk saat ini, di hari ini, menit ini dan juga didetik ini.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat aneh." Tanya Aomine.

"Ti….tidak apa-apa." Midorima menahan rasa sakit sambil menatap Ryoucchan yang tersenyum penuh maksud padanya. Aku hanya bisa menahan tawaku. Mungkin adikku itu sudah menemukan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya kita pulang." Jelas Akashi dan langsung mendapatkan persetujuan semua pihak.

.

.

 **#Hari ke empat puluh#**

 _ **Ting tong ting tong ting tong.**_

Suara bel rumah yang dipencet sembarang membuatku gusar setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini aku sedang memasak sementara Ryouta malah asik menonton TV dengan pakaian seragamnya yang sama sekali tidak ada imut-imutnya.

"Ryouta, cepat buka pintunya."

"Tidak mau. Kau sudah janji mau mengerjakan semua tugas rumah kalau aku mau memakai pakaian yang kau belikan kemarin." Jawabnya santai.

"Tapi kau sama sekali tidak memakai pakaian itu kan?!" Omelku sambil mengingat-ingat rok mini yang kemarin kubeli ditoko baju.

"Ini belum malam, baka Oniichan." Umpatnya sambil mengganti channel TV menggunakan kakinya.

Cih! Sikapnya benar-benar buruk kalau tahu aku ada maunya. Hah…. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Sulit rasanya mempunyai adik yang seperti memiliki dua kepribadian seperti Ryoucchan. Terutama jika ia sudah mengikuti hormone berbatangnya itu. Sesat aku berfikir untuk menyuruh Aomine agar menginap dirumahku supaya Ryota bisa berubah menjadi Ryoucchan.

"Onicchan…." Ryouta mengingatkanku untuk membukakan pintu.

Akhirnya akupun mengalah dan segera menuju kepintu depan setelah menyempatkan diri untuk mematikan kompor. "Maaf menunggu lama." Kataku setelah membuka pintu. Tapi aku langsung memasang wajah heranku, karena aku tak mendapati siapa-siapa melainkan hanya pemandangan berupa hujan yang mengguyur bagian luar rumahku disertai dengan suara petir yang sesekali bersahut-sahutan.

"Disini."

Aku menunduk kearah bawah. Melihat seorang anak kecil yang menarik-narik celana panjangku.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanyanya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

Akupun segera berjongkok agar tinggiku bisa setara dengan anak berambut merah tersebut. "Maaf, kau mencari siapa?" Tanyaku sambil memperhatikan anak yang basah kuyup tersebut. Jujur penampilannya sangat aneh bagiku. Memakai kemeja orang dewasa dan tidak memakai alas kaki sama sekali. "Ano… Apa kau tersesat?"

Anak laki-laki tersebut tiba-tiba langsung memelukku erat. "Tetsuya…."

Seketika aku langsung menahan nafas. TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN KALAU ANAK KECIL BERAMBUT MERAH INI ADALAH AKASHI?!

.

.

 **#TO BE CONTINUE#**

.

.

 **Author's note:**

 _*Ga Kill Gakuen:_ Nama sekolah. Parody dari anime Akame Ga kill.

 _*Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto:_ ketua divisi 1 yang memiliki reiatsu yang paing besar di Soul Society. Ref: anime Bleach.

 _*Anteiku:_ Café yang menu utamanya adalah kopi. Ref: Tokyo Ghoul.

 _*Kerocchan: H_ ewan penjaga kartu yang wujud aslinya adalah Cerberus. Ref: Cardcaptor Sakura.

 _*Akame:_ Anggota Night Raid yang merupakan mantan pembunuh profesional. Ref: Anime Akame ga kill.

 _*Esdeath:_ Jendral kerajaan yang sangat kuat yang berusaha menghabisi kelompok Night Raid. Ref: Anime Akame ga kill.

* _Sheele_ : Anggota Night Raid yang kikuk tapi baik. Ref: Anime Akame ga kill.

.

.

Alooooo…ketemu lagi sama Mizu di chapter 3. Mizu kena krisis Moneter tingkat internasional. Jadi MASIH BELUM BISA bales review sampe sekarang. Gomen Kudasai.

Eniwey, makasih ya untuk semua feedbacknya. Mizu seneng kalau kalian suka sama cerita ini. Mizu sadar kok kalo cerita ini absurd. Hahahaha…. Nah, special thanks Mizu ucapin buat: **ShinChunjin, sstalker190100, Seventyone Square, Uchiha Ryuuki, ichi (** Iya Kuroko berhasil nganu, dan Kise yang jadi penonton setianya **), Shouraichi Rein, Shhiraume. machida, Indah605, aeon zealot lucifer, Aoi-Umay, Guest (** ini lanjutannya ya **), macaroon waffle, Riku (** hahaha….sayangnya rate-nya masih tetap dipertahankan. Bener sih, kasian Ryoutanya XD **), Ryuuki760, Akashi lina, SuzyOnix, mai-chan (** Ryouta itu cowo, yang punya fetish kakaknya. Hahahaha. Bagian lemonnya gak bisa ditulis, bulan puasa takut pada batal. XD **), SuzyOnix (** Untuk Mpreg, Mizu masih belum kepikiran sama sekali. Soalnya kalo hamil kan lebih dari 100 hari. Mungkin bayi tabung yang lahir di kapsul waktu bisa jadi solusinya. #Jangan dianggap serius XDD **)** karena udah nyempetin review. Mizu seneng baca review kalian. Untuk yang udah nge-follow sama nge-favorit, Mizu ucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Sampe ketemu lagi dicapter mendatang ya.

 _ **Sign**_

 _ **Mizukinokawaii**_


	4. Chapter 4

**100 days with Sei-kun!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

100 days with Sei-kun! © Mizukinokawaii.

 **Pairing:** Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

 **Genre:** Romance and Lil' bit humor

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy.

 **Summary:** Jangan remehkan anak kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **#KUROKO POV#**

 **#Masih di Hari ke empat puluh#**

Aku diam. Memandangi anak kecil dengan tinggi sekitar seratus sepuluh sentimeter yang baru saja memelukku. "Kau siapa?" tanyaku.

"Tetsuya."

Aku langsung menelan ludah. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat anak tersebut memelukku kembali.

"Tetsuya, kenapa anjing disebelah sana galak?" Tanyanya dengan suara khas anak-anak. "Aku hampil digigit," lanjutnya

"Tu…tunggu sebentar…." Aku segera melepaskan pelukan anak itu, "kau ini siapa?"

Mata bocah dihadapanku ini tiba-tiba berair, "aku ini pacalmu tau!"

Suara petirpun seolah menjadi background yang mewakili kekagetanku tepat setelah aku mendengar pernyataan tak masuk akal dari anak kecil dihadapanku ini!

"Oniichan, siapa tamunya? Kenapa lama sekali?" Tak lama Ryouta muncul dan mendatangi kami. Saat itu pula aku hanya bisa memberi ekspresi horror atas keterkejutanku tadi.

.

.

"Hei…. Kau harus pakai handuk dulu!" Ryouta mengejar anak kecil yang seenaknya saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil berlari-lari riang setelah ia selesai memandikan setan cilik yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarku. Ya…Ryouta yang memandikannya, karena aku sudah terlampau kaget hingga tak mampu untuk berbuat banyak.

"Ahahaha…ahahaha…." Bocah berambut merah tersebut berlari kearahku dan memelukku dalam keadaan telanjang! Kukatakan! Dalam keadaan telanjang dengan sebuah belalai kecil yang menggantung diselangkangannya! Jujur aku yang frustasi melihatnya hanya bisa menepuk jidatku sendiri sambil tetap duduk bersandar ke pinggiran tempat tidur.

"*Oniichan no kareshi!" Ryouta segera mengangkat tubuh mungil dihadapanku.

"Panggil aku Sei-kun! Panggil aku Sei-kun!" Racaunya dengan suara manja sambil mencoba memberontak dari kedua tangan Ryouta yang hendak memisahkannya dariku.

"Sei-kun." Aku langsung memegangi tubuh polos didepanku. "Cepat pakai bajumu." Saat itu kami berdua saling bertatapan dengan serius, "mataku sakit kalau harus melihat bocah berselang diselangkangan yang sedang telanjang."

"Oniicchan no baka!" Sebuah pukulan dari Ryouta dengan mulus mendarat dikepalaku. Cih! Aku lebih suka Ryoucchan dibading Ryouta!

Kemudian karena sama sekali tak berminat dengan acara ganti mengganti baju, akupun segera turun kebawah menuju dapur. Menyelesaikan masakanku yang sempat tertunda dan segera menyajikannya diatas meja. Tak lupa aku menyiapkan tiga piring makan untukku, Ryouta dan juga Chibi Sei-kun. Ya, kali ini kuputuskan untuk memanggilnya Chibi Sei-kun karena ukurannya yang sedikit menyusut dari biasanya. Bila kau tanya kenapa hanya tiga piring makan yang kusiapkan, alasannya sangat sederhana. Nenekku saat ini masih backpacker ke Kalimantan sementara ayah ibuku baru berangkat tadi pagi untuk berlibur ke Taman Rawang selama seminggu karena berhasil memenangkan undian berhadiah dari event 'pop mi get laki' di hari minggu. Sebenarnya ayahku enggan mengambil hadiah kedua tersebut, namun ibu yang seorang fujoshi akut memaksa. Katanya ia ingin melihat kumpulan laki-laki didunia laki-laki yang sedang melakukan kegiatan laki-laki bersama laki-laki. Aku tak terlalu paham apa maksudnya, tapi aku harap ibuku tidak berusaha mem-pair kan ayahku lagi dengan laki-laki manapun yang ada disana.

"Tetsuya…!" Sepasang tangan kecil melingkar di salah satu kakiku saat aku baru saja selesai menata makanan diatas meja. Sambil menghela nafas akupun berjongkok agar tinggi kami berdua sejajar.

"Apa kau ini benar-benar Sei-kun?"

"Un!" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak percaya." Jawabku datar sambil mengingat ke-OCC-an karakter Sei-kun yang sangat mustahil untuk bertingkah semanis ini. Mungkinkah dulu aslinya Sei-kun itu manis, namun karena dia sempat diculik _*Negara Api_ kelakuannya pun menjadi amat… errr… ya…kau pasti paham apa maksudku.

"Tetsuya tidak pelcaya?" Chibi Sei-kun menelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu…" Chibi Sei-kun lalu memegang kedua pipiku dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya, setelah itu ia mencium pipiku dengan ciuman khas anak-anak usia taman kanak-kanak. Sesaat aku hanya bisa diam, seolah sang waktu dipaksa untuk berhenti berputar sehingga pikiran waraskupun mendadak ikut berhenti pula.

"Oniichan, ada apa?" Ryouta menghampiriku dan aku langsung menatapnya.

"Ryouta, tolong pakaikan rok dan kuping kucing pada Sei-kun." Kataku tanpa mampu menyembunyikan raut muka yang terlanjur senang dan tersipu. Saat itu pula Ryouta langsung memukulku lagi dan aku hanya bisa mengaduh lagi.

Tak lama kemudian kami bertiga makan bersama. Saat makan entah mengapa Ryouta memisahkanku dengan pacarku yang secara ajaib bisa terlihat manis dengan tampilan shota-nya. Saat menonton televisipun begitu. Aku yang sedang memangku Chibi Sei-kun tiba-tiba diganggu oleh Ryouta, belum lagi saat waktu tidur tiba. Sikap menyebalkannya seolah makin menjadi-jadi tiap kali aku ingin berdekatan dengan Chibi Sei-kun.

"Ryouta, kenapa kau ada ditengah-tengah?" Tanyaku yang sudah terbaring dikasur paling pinggir.

"Aku tidak mau Chibi-Sei-kun ternodai oleh tangan mesum Oniichan." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi dia pacarku dan selama ini dia yang sudah menodaiku." Sanggahku dengan suara pelan, takut kalau Chibi Sei-kun yang baru setengah jam lalu tertidur pulas nantinya terbangun.

"Aku tak peduli. Pokoknya aku tidak mau kakakku menjadi oom oom perusak kepolosan anak kecil." Ryouta langsung memunggungiku.

Ryouta tidak tahu. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kepolosan kakaknya ini sudah direnggut paksa oleh orang bernama Akashi Seijuurou yang sekarang sedang berubah wujud menjadi seorang anak kecil berwajah moe. Ah ya, besok sepertinya aku harus menanyakan perihal kasus perubahan wujudnya ini. Apakah karena ia salah mengira ramuan _*Aptx 4869_ dengan minuman ale-ale rasa jeruk, atau jangan-jangan dia terkena sinar _*Dekoboko_ Chibi-chibi-tan sehingga ia berubah ukuran menjadi mini yang tak menutup kemungkinan kalau besok dia berubah kelamin juga. Sungguh, aku tidak sabar menantikan hari esok untuk segera tiba.

.

.

 **#Hari ke Empat puluh satu#**

Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Berhubung hari ini hari libur aku bisa santai sedikit dan juga bermain dengan Chibi Sei-kun yang entah mengapa terihat lebih manis jika mengenakan pakaian Ryouta ketika kecil ketimbang saat ia mandi bersamaku dan menggosok punggungku tadi pagi.

"Tetsuya, lima tambah lima belapa?" Tanyanya riang sambil melihat kearah sebuah kaca kecil yang kutempatkan diatas kasur.

"Sepuluh."

"Salah."

"Hah?"

"Yang betul sembilan."

Ahhh…aku tahu dia sengaja supaya aku tersenyum.

"Tetsuya, Tetsuya…."

"Apa lagi?" Tanyaku sambil menyisir rambutnya yang sudah selesai kukeringkan menggunakan hair drayer.

"Kita tebak-tebakan."

"Hn…." Aku segera mengambil ikat rambut berbentuk cherry milik Ryoucchan dan mulai menata helaian-helaian merah yang halus milik Chibi Sei-kun di satu tempat di ujung atas.

"Jam apa yang suka dipakai dukun?"

"Jampe-jampe."

"Benal. Kalau begitu, ban apa yang paling belat?"

"Bantuin aku ngangkat pesawat." Aku menyematkan ikat rambut cherry tersebut di dirambut halus Chibi Sei-kun.

"Aduh. Kok Tetsuya pintal sih?"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan segera membalik tubuh mungil yang sedang berdiri tersebut agar menghadap kearahku.

"Kalau begitu, uang kalau dilempal jadi apa?" Tanyanya sambil bersabar saat kubedaki dengan bedak bayi yang biasa dipakai oleh Ryoucchan.

"Jadi jatuh"

"Bukan. Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Jadi lebutan." Jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan gigi susunya. Kemudian tanpa sungkan ia mencium pipi kiriku. "Kalena Tetsuya salah, Tetsuya dapat hukuman. Ahahaha." Jelasnya riang.

Saat itu aku langsung merutuki diriku sendiri. Tahu begitu, dari awal kubiarkan saja jawabanku salah terus.

"Lanjut?"

"Baiklah." Kataku sambil tersenyum penuh maksud saat menyadari ke-moe-an Chibi Sei-kun yang tak kalah dari Ryoucchan.

"Kecoa apa yang masuk lumah sakit?"

"Kecoa yang diinjak _*titan kolosal_." Jawabku asal. Sebuah ciumanpun mendarat dipipi kananku. Ah…sungguh indah hidup ini, apalagi sang pengganggu Ryouta saat ini sedang pergi pergi ke warung sebelah rumah.

"Yang betul kecoalakaan."

"Yang selanjutnya aku tidak akan salah?" Kataku sambil memandangi senyumnya yang menawan. Andai saja Sei-kun versi dewasa memiliki senyum seperti itu.

"AC apa yang diucapin olang kalau lagi kesel?"

"ACetan?" Jawabku refleks. Seketika bulir-bulir air mata menjatuhi bola mata scarlet milik Chibi Sei-kun. "Ke…kenapa menangis."

"Te…Tetsuya mengataiku cetan…. Huaaaaa"

Karena panik, aku langsung memeluknya agar ia tidak menangis. "Ma…maaf…. Sudah jangan menangis lagi."

"Tetsuya kejaaammmmm…!"

"Aku…aku minta maaf." Aku langsung menepuk-nepuk punggungnya agar ia menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"A…aku mau Tetsuya menciumku sebagai pelmintaan maaf!" Ujarnya disela-sela isak tangis yang mulai mereda.

"Baiklah." Aku memegangi kedua pundak Chibi Sei-kun. "Kalau begitu pejamkan matamu."

Dengan patuh Chibi Sei-kun memejamkan matanya. Disaat aku mendekatkan bibirku ke bibir ranum miliknya tiba-tiba seseorang memukul kepalaku dengan keras.

"Oniichan! Kenapa baru kutinggal sebentar kau sudah mau berbuat mesum?" Omel Ryouta.

"Tapi Sei-kun itu pacarku." Jawabku datar sambil memeluk Chibi Sei-kun hingga pipi halusnya yang wangi menempel dipipiku.

"Iya, Tetsuya pacalku." Tambah Chibi Sei-kun sambil tersenyum riang.

Ryouta menahan diri untuk tetap sabar dengan memandangiku dan juga Chibi Sei-kun secara bergantian. "Lalu, apa kau sudah tanya kenapa dia menjadi kecil?"

"Oh iya..." Aku melepaskan kekasihku tersebut dan memposisikannya agar duduk dipangkuanku. "Sei-kun, kenapa kau bisa menjadi kecil seperti ini?"

"Etto…." Chibi Sei-kun mengambil sebuah permen kaki yang ditawarkan oleh Ryoucchan. "Aku tidak sengaja minum sesuatu."

"Kau minum apa?" Aku lalu membantunya membuka bungkusan permen kaki, sementara Ryouta kemudian duduk berhadapan denganku dan juga Chibi Sei-kun.

"Minum minuman."

Aku sweetdrop.

"Apa tulisannya APTX 4869?" Tanya Ryouta penasaran.

"Hn…!" Chibi Sei-kun menggangguk sambil mengemut permen kakinya.

Jujur aku merasa déjà vu atas hal ini.

"Kenapa kau meminumnya?" Tanya Ryouta lagi.

"Aku kila itu minuman ale ale."

JUJUR, aku sepertinya pernah mengalami déjà vu macam ini!

"Lalu ada sinal aneh yang datang." Lanjutnya.

"Sinar?" Tanyaku dan Ryouta berbarengan.

"Bukan sinal tapi sinal."

"Iya, sinar."

"Aku bisa ngomong el!" Chibi Sei-kun menatapku tajam.

Aku dan Ryouta sweatdrop. "Baiklah, sinal." Kataku.

"Nah begitu." Chibi Sei-kun kembali fokus bercerita, "Kata ayahku itu sinal spesial. Namanya sinal dekoboko."

"La…lalu…?" dalam hati aku berteriak, 'Tuhan, jangan bilang aku harus mengalami déjà vu lagi.'

"Lengkapnya, sinal dekoboko chibi-chibi-tan. Makannya aku sekalang belubah jadi kecil." Jelasnya sambil mengacung-ngacungkan permen kaki yang dia pegang.

Ah, entah mengapa aku merasa lelah mendengar ceritanya. Ingin kubilang bahwa hal itu mustahil, tapi kalau kukatakan itu berarti imajinasiku semalam juga musthil. Jangan-jangan anggapanku kalau Ryouta selama ini adalah perempuan itu salah. Tidak! Tidak! Tubuh Ryouta hanyalah kamuflase. Aku yakin dia bisa berubah jadi wanita kalau Aomine-kun mau menciumnya.

"Mungkin aku bisa belubah kalau Tetsuya mau menciumku." Jelas Chibi Sei-kun tiba-tiba.

Aku tersentak. "Seperti pangeran kodok?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Hn." Chibi Sei-kun menggangguk.

"Oniichan, kalau kau berani mencium Chibi Sei-kun, aku tidak mau lagi pakai rok atau aksesoris yang kau belikan untukku!" Seketika Ryouta mengancamku.

Aku tau maksudnya baik, akupun paham kalau sebenarnya Ryouta cemburu pada Chibi Sei-kun yang dari kemarin sudah berhasil menarik perhatianku hingga aku bahkan melupakan permintaanku untuk menyuruhnya memakai rok yang sudah kubelikan. Selain itu sebagai kakak yang baik, akupun sudah hafal kalau Ryouta adalah seorang adik yang mempunyai sifat tsundere, sehingga segala bentuk kecemburuannya pada Chibi Sei-kun berubah menjadi sikap protektif pada anak kecil berambut merah yang sedang kupangku tersebut.

"Sei-kun…."

"Ha'i."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tetap dalam wujud seperti ini dulu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" ia menatap heran.

"Supaya Sei-kun bisa menginap dirumahku lagi."

"Tapi…."

"Kalau Sei-kun menjadi besar lagi, Sei-kun harus pulang ke rumah, soalnya tempat tidurku tidak muat untuk ditiduri oleh dua orang dewasa ditambah dengan Ryouta."

"Oniichan, kenapa pikiranmu hanya tempat tidur?" Kali ini Ryouta yang sweatdrop.

"Ryouta, diamlah. Kau cuma boleh protes kalau kau segera menyingkirkan baju laki-lakimu itu dan segera berganti penampilan menjadi Ryoucchan yang biasanya."

"Oh, jadi kau tidak suka mempunyai adik sepertiku?!"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku tidak suka."

"Tapi kau selalu menyuruhku berpakaian seperti perempuan."

"Karena kau memang perempuan." Tegasku sambil tetap mempertahankan wajah datarku.

"Sejak kapan aku ini perempuan, hah?!" Ryouta mulai emosi.

"Sejak kau lahir kau ini perempuan. Hanya saja ketika kau masuk TK tiba-tiba kau memakai baju laki-laki dan itu membuatmu kehilangan semua sifat keperempuanmu!"

"Oniichan, kau benar-benar sakit!"

"Aku tidak sakit, kau yang sakit. Para alien itu yang sakit karena telah menculikmu dan mengganti seluruh asset perempuanmu dengan asset laki-laki yang berdada rata dengan sebuah belalai kecil diantara kedua kakimu!"

Ryouta refleks memukulku dengan keras. Saat itu pula suara tangisan dari Chibi Sei-kun menggema keseluruh ruangan. Sehingga mau tak mau aku dan adikku segera menyudahi pertengkaran rutin kami yang hanya tentang itu itu saja demi menenangkan Chibi Sei-kun. Oh…untung saja hari ini hari libur, sehingga kami bisa membujuknya dengan berjalan-jalan ke taman dekat rumah supaya dia tidak menangis lagi. Untung pula Ryouta mau membantuku mengurus Chibi Sei-kun khususnya untuk memandikannya dan juga membantu segala keperluannya yang berhubungan dengan kamar mandi.

Tapi asal kau tahu, diam-diam aku merasa senang dengan Sei-kun yang berbentuk kecil seperti ini. Setidaknya kedua mataku dimanjakan oleh pemandangan indah berupa seorang anak kecil imut yang tingkah lakunya sangat menggemaskan. Selain itu akupun jadi tidak perlu memenuhi segala keinginan mesumnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan hampir setiap hari. Namun, entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang janggal. Berkali-kali aku selalu gagal ketika mencoba menghubungi nomor telepon rumahnya begitu pula dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya besok aku harus memastikannya sendiri. Apakan Chibi Sei-kun yang ada dirumahku benar-benar seorang Sei-kun yang selama ini kukenal?! Apakah benar bahwa seorang Akashi MESUM Seijuuro telah berubah menjadi Chibi Sei-kun yang manis dan imut seperti ini?! Pokoknya besok aku akan mencari tahu kebenaran ini disekolah. Aku harap Sei-kun yang dulu adalah Sei-kun yang sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **#To be Continue#**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author's note:**_

*Oniichan no kareshi = Pacar (laki-laki) nya kakak (laki-laki) / The brother's boyfriend.

 _*Negara Api_ : Satu dari empat kerajaan penguasai elemen. Ref: Cartoon The legend of avatar.

 _*Aptx 4869_ : Ramuan racun yang mengubah seseorang menjadi anak kecil. Ref: Anime Detektif Conan/ Metantei Conan

 _*Dekoboko_ : Arc dimana semua yang terkena sinar dekoboko berubah jenis kelaminnya. Ref: Anime Gintama maru.

 _*Titan kolosal:_ Jenis titan/makhluk raksasa pemakan manusia. Ref: Anime Singeki no Kyoujin.

.

.

Aloha…. Udah lebaran ya. Gak terasa udah hampir sebulan fanfic absurd ini berjalan. Terima kasih untuk feedback dan segala bentuk jejak yang udah Minnatachi tinggalkan di fanfic ini. Gak lupa Mizu ucapin selamat hari raya idul fitri untuk yang menjalankan, mohon maaf lahir dan bathin untuk semuanya. Kita saling memaafkan ya supaya dosa-dosa kita semua diampunin. Amien

Special thanks to: **Shouraichi Rein, aeon zealot lucifer, Uchiha Ryuuki, Akashi lina, Ryuuki760, SuzyOnix, Indah 605, momonpoi, macaroon waffle, siucchi, Aziichi (** Mizu juga mau atuh kalo dikelilingin dua shota macem kise sama Akashi. Kalo Akame dan kawan-kawannya sengaja dimasukin soalnya Mizu suka anime Akame ga Kill **), yukio kun (** Ahh yukio kun bisa aja mujinya. Jadi malu XD **), guest (** ahahaha, Kuroko dilemma waktu milih rok buat adenya. Kuroko mimisan, kayanya itu ide yang bagus _ **),** dan **guest (** Tetsuya itu itungan soal ciuman, kalo jatahnya kurang dia bisa ngamuk #Engga **).** Semoga Mizu bisa bales semua review dari chapter 1 sampe 3 kemaren secepatnya.Akhir kata sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

 _ **Sign**_

 _ **Mizukinokawaii**_

.


	5. Chapter 5

**100 days with Sei-kun!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

100 days with Sei-kun! © Mizukinokawaii.

 **Pairing:** Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

 **Genre:** Romance and Lil' bit humor

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy.

 **Summary:** Chibi-Sei-kun yang terkena demam membuat Kuroko panik hingga memutuskan untuk bolos sekolah demi malaikat mungil yang terbaring lemah di atas kasurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **#KUROKO POV#**

 **Hari ke-42**

Hari ini hari Rabu. Rencanaku untuk memastikannya sendiri, apakah Chibi Sei-kun yang ada dirumahku benar-benar seorang Sei-kun yang selama ini kukenal atau bukan sepertinya harus pupus sebelum aku sempat ke medan perang.

Aku gagal ke sekolah demi mengintrogasi beberapa orang yang kucurigai telah mengetahui fakta, bahwa seorang Akashi MESUM Seijuuro telah benar-benar berubah menjadi Chibi Sei-kun akibat salah mengira ramuan APTX 4869 sebagai Ale-ale rasa jambu kemudian terkena sinar dekoboko?! Atau jangan-jangan Chibi Sei-kun yang ada dirumahku hanyalah seorang makhluk serupa kolor ijo yang berubah wujud dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarku demi menghamiliku agar aku beranak ular?!

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Tak mungkin opsi kedua tersebutlah yang menjadi kenyataan, karena melalui pengamatanku kaki Chibi Sei-kun selalu menapak tanah tidak pernah melayang-layang apa lagi terbang.

"Tetsuya…." Chibi Sei-kun memanggilku dengan suara lemahnya. Menyadarkanku dari lamunan menyesatkan di pagi hari. Lalu setelah menghela nafas akupun menghampirinya yang sedang berbaring ditempat tidur. Berselimut tebal dan memakai kompres instan untuk anak-anak diatas keningnya. Kuseka keringat yang membasahi wajah mungilnya. Manis namun terlihat kuyu karena demam.

"Apa kau haus?" Tanyaku tanpa bisa mengubah wajahku yang terlihat datar, namun sesungguhnya khawatir setengah mati. Sungguh, ketika menyadari bocah tersebut terkena demam, aku langsung membatalkan niatku untuk pergi ke sekolah. Berlari-lari ke minimarket terdekat demi membeli kompres dan juga obat pereda demam untuk anak setelah mengetahui suhu tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi. Sementara itu Ryouta sibuk menghubungi ponsel kedua orang tuaku berkali-kali secara bergantian. Setelah kali ke tujuh, akhirnya hubungan teleponpun tersambung. Ryouta segera menanyakan pendapat Kaa-chan, apakah aku harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit atau tidak.

Ya, Ryouta bilang pada Kaa-chan bahwa aku terkena demam dan dengan santainya Kaa-chan malah berkata, "wah… ternyata Tetsuya bisa demam juga saat Kaa-chan tak ada. Kalau begitu tolong fotokan wajah kakakmu yang sedang demam ya. Kaa-chan kangen dengan wajah kakakmu yang sedang sakit. Apakah ekspresinya wajahnya akan datar atau sedikit hilang datarnya, atau tidak terlalu datar seperti biasanya, atau…. Ekspresi datarnya malah semakin bertambah parah?!"

Saat itu, aku langsung mencabut kabel telepon rumahku. Percuma bertanya pada ibuku. Dia pasti sedang sibuk mem-pair-kan ayahku dengan lelaki lain, sehingga yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah ekspresi wajahku. Andai ia tahu bahwa anaknya ini tidak melulu berwajah datar.

Baiklah, kembali kecerita awal. Setelah aku dan Ryouta gagal mendapatkan wejangan yang bermanfaat dari ibuku, akupun beralih dengan mencari informasi melalui jejaring sosial. Membuka pesbuk dan mampir kehalaman bertajuk 'sayang anak, jangan dibuang' agar mendapat tips-tips mengatasi anak yang sedang demam. Dari halaman tersebut akupun berhasil mengompres Chibi Sei-kun juga menyuapinya dengan bubur buatanku sendiri, sedangkan Ryouta membantunya untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah karena keringat.

Ryouta bersikeras melarangku untuk mengganti pakaian Chibi Sei-kun karena ketidak percayaannya dengan kakaknya yang polos ini. Ryouta khawatir kalau aku akan kalap jika dihadapkan dengan tubuh mungil Chibi Sei-kun yang tak ditutupi sehelai benangpun. Cih! Maaf maaf saja ya…! Selamanya aku tidak tertarik pada laki-laki. Oke! Kecuali kalau nanti Chibi Sei-kun rela melakukan operasi demi diriku. DENGAN CATATAN CHIBI SEI-KUN BISA SEIMUT SEPERTI SEKARANG INI!

"Kepalaku sakit." Kata Chibi Sei-kun sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kuyu.

Dengan sabar ku periksa kembali suhu pipi Chibi Sei-kun yang masih terasa panas –namun tidak separah sebelumnya- dengan semburat merah yang masih belum mau hilang. Tak lama kemudian kulihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti akan cepat sembuh." Jelasku, bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

"Ta…tapi aku mau main." Katanya lagi, tapi kali ini sambil terisak.

"Ryouta sudah berangkat sekolah. Sabarlah."

Chibi Sei-kunpun menangis. Kedua tangannya yang berada diluar selimut digunakannya untuk mengucek kedua mata yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan butiran air mata. "Aku mau main dengan Tetsuya, dengan Lyouta…. Aku mau main…." Sambungnya lagi sambil merajuk.

"Stttt…. Kau harus istirahat dulu. Kalau sudah sehat, kau boleh main dengan kami berdua." Jelasku sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut merahnya yang halus. "Kau harus tidur."

"Tapi…tapi…."

Aku langsung memegangi kedua telapak tangannya dan menyeka air matanya. Kemudian kugeser tubuh mungilnya yang sedang terbaring ditempat tidurku agar aku bisa menempatkan diriku disampingnya. Kugunakan salah satu tangan kiriku sebagai bantal untuk kepala Chibi Sei-kun, sementara yang satunya lagi kugunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya saat ia memiringkan posisi dan memelukku dengan erat. "Sekarang tidurlah dulu supaya kau cepat sembuh, setelah itu baru kita bermain."

"Tetsuya halus beljanji." Pintanya sambil membenamkan wajahnya yang hangat kedalam pelukanku. Memejamkan manik merah diantara kedua pasang kelopak matanya.

"Tentu." Jawabku sambil terus mengelus punggungnya agar Chibi Sei-kun cepat tertidur.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya…. Tetsuya…."

Aku menggeliatkan tubuhku. Menyamankan diriku dari suara baritone yang memanggil-manggil namaku dari tadi. Berisik. Mengganggu tidurku yang pulas.

"Hei, Tetsuya bangunlah. Kalau kau tidak mau bangun, aku akan menciummu."

Seolah mendengar kata tabu, kedua mataku refleks membuka. Belum juga kesadaranku terkumpul seratus persen, tiba-tiba bibirku telah menjadi santapan orang bersuara baritone tadi. Ya, orang tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Akashi. Akashi Seijuuro yang berambut merah. Yang telapak tangan besarnya menangkup kedua pipiku sementara bibirnya sibuk melumat bibirku!

Aku yang masih belum bertenanga hanya bisa pasrah. Membiarkan lidah nakalnya bermain-main didalam mulutku, sembari berfikir keras apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku disiang bolong begini! Disaat aku baru saja bermimpi telah bersalaman dengan salah satu artis idolaku, sampai aku berfikir tidak akan mencuci tanganku selama-lamanya, kenapa harus Akashi sudah harus berubah wujud secepat ini?!

"Kau sudah bangun?" Akashi melepaskan ciumannya tepat saat aku hampir mati kehabisan napas. Saat bibirku sudah terasa ngilu dan agak sedikit gatal gara-gara kebiasaannya yang suka menggigit-gigit bibir bawahku saat sedang menciumku.

"Apa kau mau kucium lagi."

Spontan akupun menutupi bibirku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Kurasakan ada basah yang berasal dari kedua sudut bibirku. Sial! Kenapa pula setan merah ini selalu menciumku sampai aku seperti ini?!

"Ayo bangunlah." Akashi lalu menarik kedua lenganku agar aku tidak berbaring lagi dikasurku yang empuk.

"Jadi, kau sudah kembali berubah wujud dari Chibi Sei-kun menjadi Sei-kun mesum?" Tanyaku dengan nada datar dan ekspresi yang tak kalah datar demi menunjukkan ketidaksukaanku yang dibangunkan dengan tiba-tiba seperti tadi.

"Kenapa kau berfikir begitu?"

"Karena _*Conan Edogawa_ kembali menjadi seperti semula setelah dia demam." Jawabku ketus. Masih tidak rela kalau Chibi Sei-kun harus kembali seperti semula secepat ini. Tahu begini, aku tidak akan meminumkannya obat cacing semalam –tepat sebelum dirinya terkena demam.

"Tetsuya." Tiba-tiba Akashi memelukku tapi tak sampai membuat tubuhku kembali terjatuh diatas tempat tidur. "Aku merindukanmu."

Aku diam. Enggan memberikan komentar apa-apa.

"Apa kau ingat apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan bersama Chibi Sei-kun?"

"Sei-kun, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Aku mengelus punggungnya saat menyadari kalau nada suaranya terdengar lebih lemah dari biasanya. "Apa kau lupa?"

"Sepertinya begitu," jeda, "maaf…."

Merasa tidak tega mendapati Akashi yang tidak seperti biasanya, jemariku beralih mengelus-elus rambut merahnya. Membiarkan dirinya tetap memelukku. "Kita sudah melakukan beberapa hal normal yang menyenangkan."

"Maksudmu makan bersama dan mandi?"

"Makan iya. Tapi aku tidak pernah mandi bersamamu."

"Kenapa?" Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku heran.

"Karena mataku sudah terlalu sakit saat harus melihatmu yang berukuran mini sedang berlari-lari dengan belalai kecil yang menggantung diantara kedua kakimu. Belum lagi kau selalu berusaha memelukku tiap kali selesai mandi. Sungguh, aku frustasi melihatmu yang yang seperti itu."

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya.

Gawat! Aku kelepasan! Aku yang biasanya menjaga kata-kataku didepannya, sekarang malah berkata frontal! Segera kuputuskan untuk mengalihkan pandanganku kearah pintu. Berharap dirinya tidak menanyaiku lebih jauh lagi tentang itu.

"Maaf."

Merasa terkejut akan perkataan Akashi barusan, aku langsung menatap tepat kearah sepasang manik berbeda warnanya. Pasti akibat demam, otaknya jadi sedikit bergeser kearah yang benar!

"Lalu apa ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan lagi?"

Awalnya aku heran. Tidak biasanya Akashi akan berkata seperti itu. harusnya orang mesum macam dia berkata seperti ini, _"jadi kau lebih suka yang_ _ **belalai besar**_ _daripada_ _ **belalai kecil**_ _? Kalau begitu kuperlihatkan_ _ **belalaiku**_ _."_ Atau apalah itu. Akashi yang ada dihadapanku detik ini sungguh berbeda dari biasanya. Dan itu justru membuatku merasa was-was.

"Aku minta maaf kalau sudah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Aku-"

"Ti…tidak apa-apa." Aku buru-buru memotong perkataannya. "Saat Sei-kun menjadi Chibi Sei-kun, Sei-kun juga manis kok."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya!" Akupun menjadi bersemangat untuk bercerita, "Sei-kun selalu manja padaku. Merengek untuk dibacakan cerita sebelum tidur dan selalu memelukku dengan erat kalau sedang tidur."

"Lalu?"

"Kau juga imut saat memakai baju-baju Ryouta. Mengajakku bercanda dan main tebak-tebakan. Juga saat aku mencubit kedua pipimu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kau juga mencium pipiku. Dan…"

"Dan apa?"

Aku yang tadinya hampir tersipu malu, tiba-tiba diam. Merasa ada yang salah dengan ekspresi Akashi yang justru terlihat kesal.

"Apa kau merasa senang."

Aku kembali diam. Meneguk ludahku sendiri. Aku yakin, ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya salah. Apa mungkin Akashi merasa cemburu?! Tapi rasanya mustahil. Tak mungkin Akashi cemburu pada dirinya sendiri yang sebelumnya seukuran anak TK!

"Apa dia mencium keningmu?"

"Iya."

Tiba-tiba Akashi mencium keningku dan membuatku langsung diam tak bergerak saking gugupnya.

"Apa dia juga mencium pipimu." Tanyanya lagi, namun dengan nada yang masih menunjukkan suatu ketidaksukaan.

"I…iya." Jawabku sambil berpasrah saat bibirnya mendarat dipipi kiri dan kananku secara bergantian. Kemudian kurasakan telunjuk kanannya mangangkat daguku agar aku dapat menatapnya dengan baik.

"Apa dia juga mencium bibirmu?"

"Tunggu dulu!" Aku menutupi bibirku dengan punggung tangan sambil menolehkan pandanganku kearah lain. "Ja…jangan bilang kau cemburu."

"Tentu saja aku cemburu, Tetsuya." Tegas Akashi sembari menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi bibirku.

"Tapi yang melakukan itu semua kan Sei-kun sendiri. Jadi harusnya Sei-kun tidak cemburu."

"Kata siapa?" Akashi balik bertanya, dan justru membuatku menjadi bingung. "Aku ya aku, dia ya dia."

"A…apa maksudmu?"

"Tetsuya." Akashi yang tadinya hanya duduk dipinggiran tempat tidurku, kini menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas kasur. Menangkup wajahku dengan kedua telapaknya yang besar, setelah itu dia berdiri dengan bertumpu pada tulang-tulang keringnya sehingga posisinya berada jauh lebih tinggi dariku. "Perhatikan warna bola mataku." Akashi lalu menghela nafas sejenak, "apakah warna bola mataku sama dengan warna bola mata bocah kecil itu?"

Dengan patuh, kuperhatikan warna yang ada pada bola mata Akashi. Ya, memang. Bola matanya memang berbeda warna, dan…. Dan….

"Sei-…"

"Stttt." Akashi langsung memotong kata-kata yang mau kuluncurkan. "Yang bersamamu itu adikku. Namanya Kagami Taiga."

"Ta-"

"Sssttt." Akashi menaruh telunjuknya di atas bibirku agar aku diam dan mendengarkan kata-katanya dengan seksama. "Karena orang tuaku sudah bercerai, aku dan adikku berpisah hingga kami harus berbeda marga, tapi dia amat sangat mengagumiku sejak dulu." Akashi lalu menempelkan keningnya dikeningku. "Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau dia penasaran denganmu sampai berpura-pura menjadi diriku dihadapanmu."

Aku diam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Kata Akashi dengan suara lembut sambil mencium keningku. "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya kalau kau mau."

"Baiklah."

Lalu, akupun segera mengajak Akashi keluar dari kamarku menuju ke ruang TV dan membuatkannya teh hangat alih-alih mencegah pikiran Akashi agar tidak kembali mesum jika berada didalam kamarku terlalu lama. Selesai menaruh nampan tempat aku membawakan minum tadi, Akashi langsung menepuk-nepuk sofa. Memberi isyarat agar aku duduk disampingnya. Tanpa protes sedikitpun, akupun menuruti permintaannya.

"Jadi, adikku datang beberapa hari yang lalu bersama ibuku dari Amerika untuk mengunjungiku. Saat itu aku bercerita tentangmu." Akashi lalu menyeruput teh yang kubuatkan. Setelah ia menghabiskan sepertiga cangkir, ia lalu mengusap pipiku dengan telapak kanannya. "Aku bilang kalau Tetsuya adalah orang yang sangat spesial bagiku."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bisa dihubungi sejak dua hari yang lalu? Kenapa kau juga tidak menghubungiku sama sekali, kalau memang benar Chibi Sei-kun sebenarnya bukanlah kau melainkan adikmu?" Protesku sambil menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Itu karena aku harus menemani ibuku arisan RW."

"Sampai dua hari?"

"Oke. Aku menemani ibuku sampai sore. Ketika kami kembali kerumah, ternyata adikku menghilang. Setelah itu aku, ibu dan ayahku sibuk mencarinya. Kami bahkan melapor ke kantor polisi."

"Lalu, kenapa kemarin kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku?"

"Tetsuya…." Akashi menggenggam kedua lenganku. "Saat itu aku dan seluruh keluargaku panik. Aku hanya bisa memikirkan bagaimana caranya supaya Taiga bisa kutemukan, agar aku tidak perlu meneruskan jejak ayahku untuk menjadi ketua RW setelah aku dewasa nanti!" Jelas Akashi panjang lebar.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?"

Tiba-tiba Akashi menarik kedua lenganku agar aku berada dalam pelukannya, "aku merindukanmu. Aku mampir kerumahmu untuk memelukmu, menciummu dan-"

"Sei-kun, tak bisakah kau kembali memikirkan adikmu saja?" Tanyaku sambil dengan sengaja memotong kalimatnya yang belum selesai supaya aku tidak perlu mendengar kelanjutan kalimat yang berpotensi mengandung banyak kemesuman tingkat akut.

"Ah iya." Akashi segera melepaskan pelukannya dan kini menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Tadi aku sudah menyuruh budak-bud, err…maksudku anak buah ayahku untuk membawa Taiga ke rumah sakit, jadi sekarang dia pasti sudah baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu kawatir. Dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, ku ucapkan terima kasih banyak karena sudah menjaga adikku dengan baik."

"I…iya." Kataku menunduk sebari mengusap-usap tengkuk.

"Tetsuya."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah mencium adikku karena salah menyangka kalau dia adalah aku?" tanyanya sambil menekan kedua belah bibirku menggunakan ibu jarinya. Aku yang merasakan sensasi aneh akibat perlakuannya akhirnya hanya bisa tetap menunduk sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menciummu." Katanya sambil mengangkat daguku lagi. Mengelus bibirku dengan ibu jarinya tadi, kemudian melekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku dengan perlahan.

Mendapati gerakan slow motion yang tidak seperti biasanya pada bibirku, aku akhirnya memejamkan kedua mata. Membuka belahan bibir, agar ia bisa mengakses rongga mulutku. Memasukkan lidahnya dan membiarkannya bermain-main. Menggelitik langit-langit mulutku juga memilin lidahku sampai akupun membalas untuk memilin lidahnya. Terdengar gila dan juga tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi jujur, sepertinya aku sedikit merindukannya. Merindukan ciumannya yang selalu sukses membuatku pusing secara mendadak sampai aku mengeluarkan erangan tertahan dan meloloskan saliva dari sudut-sudut bibirku.

Tak lama kemudian, kuberanikan untuk membuka mata. Memperhatikan wajahnya yang teramat dekat, juga pada kedua bola mata berbeda warna dengan bulu mata indah yang membingkainya. Tak pernah kemana-kemana. Pandangnnya hanya fokus memperhatikanku saja. Memperhatikan raut wajahku yang pastinya saat ini sudah kacau dengan semburat merah yang tak bisa kututupi sama sekali.

"Se…Sei-kun." Aku mencegah tangan Akashi yang tengah menaikkan kaus yang masih kukenakan, tepat saat ciuman kami berakhir. "Jangan…."

Akashipun menuruti keinginanku untuk tidak melepaskan kausku. Kemudian ia merubah posisinya agar lebih nyaman. Dengan gerakan halus, diciumnya leherku. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan saat mendapati bibir basahnya kini bersentuhan dengan kulit leherku. Menggigit dan juga menghisap permukaan leherku sampai kepundak sebanyak yang dia mau.

"Jangan meninggalkan bekas." Pintaku dengan suara yang pelan dan makin memberat.

"Tenanglah Tetsuya." Jawabnya sambil membaringkan tubuhku diatas sofa sementara kedua tangannya mulai menelusup kedalam kausku. Menggerayangi kulit tubuhku hingga suhu tubuhk meningkat seiring dengan berubahnya warna kulit wajahku. "Ennhhh…aaahhh...ahhh…." Aku menggeliat. Bergerak tak tenang dibawah kendalinya. Walaupun aku tahu akan apa yang sedang terjai saat ini, entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya seperti biasa. Seolah aku memang menginginkannya. Tak melawan sama sekali ketika ia mulai menurunkan risleting celana panjangku.

Tunggu!

Tunggu dulu!

Jangan bilang…!

"Sei-kun, berhenti." Aku segera menegakkan tubuh bagian atasku. Menggunakan sebelah tangan demi mencegah Akashi untuk bertindak lebih jauh lagi, sementara tanganku yang lain bertugas untuk menopang tubuhku agar bisa tetap terduduk.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Akashi menyingkirkan tanganku, kemudian ia menatap sepasang manik biruku sembari menampakkan senyuman yang menggoda.

"Jangan bilang kau mau melakukannya disini." Terka ku takut-takut.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita ganti suasana."

"Tapi-"

"Jangan khawatir. Diatas sofa kau tidak merasa sakit seperti saat kita melakukannya diatas lantai." Jelas Akashi santai.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa telah melakukan hal itu bersamamu diatas lantai." Protesku.

"Mungkin dengan orang lain."

Refleks, akupun menarik kerah kemeja sekolah yang dikenakan oleh Akashi. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu dengan orang lain!" Tegasku setengah marah. "Memangnya kau pikir aku ini lelaki seperti ap-"

Akupun mendadak bungkam saat Akashi menciumku bibirku. Mendominasi gerak tubuhku sendiri agar tidak memberi banyak perlawanan. Dan jujur, hal itu membuatku semakin kesal.

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah kan?" Akashi tersenyum menyeringai seusai mencium dan menggigit bibir bawahku dengan gemas.

"Aku-"

"Sssttt…." Akashi lalu mendekapku. "Kita tidak mungkin pindah kalau kau sudah siap seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

"Akkhhh…." Aku mengerang. Mendapati sebuah jari mulai memasuki lubang sempitku.

Tunggu dulu!

Tunggu dulu!

Sejak kapan?!

"Tetsuya…."

Kulihat wajah Akashi yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

SIAALL!

KENAPA DIA LIHAI SEKALI?!

"Ayo kita mulai, Tet~su~ya~" Seringaianpun terukir jelas dibalik senyum mesumnya.

Dan….

Akupun hanya bisa menatap horor. Sambil diam-diam merasa takjub karena kemampuan Akashi ternyata sudah meningkat dari sebelumnya! Kaa-chan…maafkan aku yang selalu menunjukkan ekspresi memalukan hanya didepan lelaki berambut merah ini. Menunjukkan ekspresi pasrah dan dan tak berdaya tiap kali Akashi Mesum Seijuuro ini menjamah seluruh tubuhku sampai tak bersisa.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya…."

"Hn…." Aku bermalas-malasan dalam pelukan Akashi. Enggan menghiraukan panggilannya.

"Bisakah kau duduk dengan benar?"

"Tidak mau." Kataku. Masa bodo kalau si mesum ini merasa pegal karena aku masih berada diatas pangkuannya dan menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhku pada tubuhnya yang bersandar pada punggung sofa. Memangnya dia pikir, aku juga tidak lelah?!

"Lalu, mau sampai kapan kau begini?"

"Aku lelah." Kataku dengan suara pelan. Lalu kurasakan Akashi mengelus-elus punggungku yang masih tertutup kaus yang sudah kusut akibat permainannya. Kemudian tangannya tersebut beralih mengusap lembut rambutku yang kuyakin sudah berantakan tak jelas seperti rambutnya. Oke. Rambutku sedikit lebih berantakan daripada rambutnya. Ya…Sedikit.

"Apa aku terlalu-"

"Sei-kun." Aku cepat-cepat memotong kata-katanya agar dia tak mengucapkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Lalu kueratkan pelukan tanganku pada lehernya. Tak mau ambil pusing saat Akashi sedang berbaik hati untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahku yang tak terlindungi apapun –dan masih bersentuhan dengan pahanya yang masih tertutup celana kain berwarna hitam- menggunakan celana panjangku yang sebelumnya tergeletak diatas meja.

"Istirahatlah kalau begitu."

Akhirnya akupun mengangguk pelan. Menyamankan diriku dalam pelukannya dan memejamkan kedua mataku erat-erat. Berharap ketika bangun aku tidak merasa pegal seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Juga berharap agar aku tidak merutuki diriku sendiri yang mau-maunya berhubungan intim dengan Akashi diatas sofa –dengan diriku yang bergerak keatas kebawah demi mendapatkan kepuasan darinya. Dari pengalamanku selama ini, seorang laki-laki bernama lengkap Akashi Mesum Seijuuro adalah seorang pacar yang lihai bermain-main dengan tubuhku, hingga aku hanya bisa mendesah sambil meliuk-liukkan tubuhku dibawah maupun diatas tubuhnya sendiri.

Haaahh…. Setelah melakukan berbagai hal mesum sejauh ini bersama Akashi, –yang tak kuragukan kelelakiannya- jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku masih berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti aku bisa normal kembali.

.

.

.

 **#To be Continue#**

.

.

.

Hai. Ohishashiburi. Udah lama Mizu akhirnya bisa update lagi fanfic ini. Maaf udah bikin minnatachi nunggu lama. Semoga minnatachi masi mau ngikutin fanfic ini. Makasih juga untuk reviewer di chapter sebelumnya, **aeon zealot Lucifer, Uchiha Ryuuki, SuzyOnix, momonpoi, Akashi lina, love Akashi-kun, Ryuuki760, Shouraichi Rein, macaroon waffle, ariellin, uchiha. poetri, Indah605,** dan **fixielang.** Maaf Mizu kayanya udah gak sempat bales review karena sekarang udah gak punya hari libur lagi. Karenanya mohon kemakluman minnatachi dengan tetap memberikan feedback ya.

Akhir kata. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya ya.

 _ **Sign**_

 _ **Mizukinokawaii**_

.

NB: Ini tuh udah masuk fanfic rate M apa belum sih? Belum kan ya? Hahahaha


	6. Chapter 6

"Se… Sei-kun…aahhh…ahhhh…." Aku mendesah. Memanggil-manggil nama Sei-kun yang sedang sibuk menjelajahi tubuhku. Menjamah tiap inci permukaan kulitku yang sudah basah karena keringat. Suaraku semakin serak. Mengaduh tiap kali ia memaju-mundurkan bagian tubuhnya kedalam tubuhku.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya kan?" Sei-kun berbisik tepat disamping telingaku. Sebelah tangannya mengangkat salah satu kakiku agar naik keatas meja. Sementara kaki kananku berjinjit menyetuh lantai. Susah payah aku berusaha agar stabil dengan posisi seperti ini, dimana pipi dan juga tiga perempat tubuh bagian atasku harus bersentuhan dengan meja kayu berwarna coklat dengan beberapa buku yang sudah berjatuhan kelantai akibat tanganku yang tak bisa diam bergerak seenaknya disekitar muka meja.

Sepi. Sat ini suasana yang kutangkap disekitarku sangat sepi. Yang berisik hanyalah suara nafas beratku disertai desahan yang sama sekali tak bisa kucegah. "Sei-kun….ba…bagaimana kalau ahhh…eeengghh…" Aku tak mampu melanjutkan kata-kataku. Kemampuan Sei-kun untuk mengendalikan tubuhku benar-benar membuatku menjadi sulit untuk berkata dengan jelas ataupun menatap sesuatu dengan fokus.

"Tenanglah….perpustakaan ini sepi. Tak akan ada yang melihat kita." Jelas Sei-kun sambil menjilati punggungku yang hanya tertutup sampai hampir kepinggang berkat seragam sekolahku yang sudah dibuka paksa dan diturunkan seenaknya olehnya.

"Ahhh…sudah…sudah...aaahhh…." aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Tak tahan oleh desakan tubuhnya yang terus memasukiku dengan gerakan yang tak teratur.

"Apanya yang sudah?"

"Kumohon…berhenti…." Pintaku.

"Tetsuya…."

"Sudah…berhenti…."

"Tetsuya!"

Aku tersentak. Kubuka perlahan mataku bersamaan ketika kurasakan sebuah tangan besar memegang kepalaku dengan lembut. Selama dua detik aku sempat terdiam. Sibuk menangkapi sosok beberapa orang yang melihat kearahku. Sontak, akupun panik dan memangil namanya, dan secara reflek kedua bola mataku langsung tepat mengarah pada Sei-kun.

"Kau kenapa?"

Nafasku mendadak tertahan. Elusan lembut pada rambutku dan posisi tubuhku yang ternyata sedang terduduk membuat otakku harus mereka ulang segala kegiatan yang telah terjadi.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

Aku masih diam. Memperhatikan tubuh Sei-kun yang masih memakai seragam lengkap dan sedang duduk disampingku dengan ekspresi cemas, kemudian beralih pada keadaan diriku sendiri yang ternyata masih memakai seragam sekolah dengan komplit tanpa kancing-kancing yang terbuka dengan nakalnya.

"Kau pasti ketiduran saat latihan mengerjakan soal matematika." Sei-kun meraih tanganku kemudian menarik tubuhku kearahnya hingga kami berpelukan. "Mimpimu pasti buruk sekali." Lanjutnya sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut dan juga punggungku seraya menatapi orang-orang yang dari tadi memperhatikan kami supaya mereka semua kembali pada kesibikan masing-masing.

Saat itu, aku hanya bisa diam. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah didada bidangnya. Ahhh…kenapa aku harus bermimpi hal mamalukan seperti itu dengannya? Kenapa pula bisa-bisanya aku memimpikannya disaat dia ada disampingku?! Apa jangan-jangan aku sudah benar-benar menyukainya?!

"Ada apa?" Sei-kun menatapku yang tengah mendongak kearahnya. Dengan suara pelan akupun berkata, "tidak apa-apa" sambil kembali menyembunyikan wajahku. Takut kalau dia tahu tentang hal yang baru saja menjadi bunga tidurku.

 **100 days with Sei-kun!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

100 days with Sei-kun! © Mizukinokawaii.

 **Pairing:** Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

 **Genre:** Romance and Lil' bit humor

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy.

 **Summary:** Tetsuya mimpi basah tapi tidak basah. Ahhh…semoga si rambut merah tidak menyadarinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **#KUROKO POV#**

 **Hari ke-51: Jumat**

"Sebenarnya tadi kau bermimpi tentang apa?" Sei-kun memandangiku penuh curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawabku tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearahnya. Tak rela kalau si setan mesum itu tahu apa yang barusan menghiasi tidur siangku yang hanya sesaat.

"Kau tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Berlaga menyibukkan diri dengan rangkaian soal matematika yang tengah kukerjakan supaya Sei-kun berhenti menanyai perihal mimpi setengah basahku. Kubilang setengah basah, karena tidak sampai tuntas. Entah aku harus kecewa atau bahagia, tapi yang kusesalkan adalah, kenapa itu hanya mimpi?! Errr…maksudku kenapa Sei-kun yang harus menjadi partnerku ber ehem-ehem diatas meja perpustakaan?! Kenapa bukan wanita sexy atau yahhh…bolehlah kalau shota seimut Ryoucchan. Ahhhh…tidak! Tidak! Ryoucchan adikku! Aku tidak rela ada hubungan incest antara aku dengannya. Walaupun aku sangat menyukainya, aku tidak akan menjerumuskan adikku sendiri untuk melakukan hal mesum yang biasa dilakukan oleh pacarku.

Oke, kali ini aku mau mengakui Sei-kun sebagai pacarku. Mengingat dia ternyata adalah seorang pacar yang baik karena mau membelikanku vanilla milkshake seminggu tiga kali. Selain itu Sei-kun kemarin tiba-tiba menghadiahkanku sebuah * _nendoroid_ berupa karakter _*Hatsune Miku_ edisi terbatas yang sedang menyeruput minuman dari botol vanilla milkshake. Sehingga, mulai duapuluh satu jam lima belas menit dan tiga puluh satu detik yang lalu, aku menjadikan nendoroid tersebut sebagai benda berhargau nomor satu. Dan saat itu pula Sei-kun kuakui sebagai pacar yang baik. Karenanya, aku akan memanggilnya Sei-kun, bukan Akashi lagi!

"Tetsuya, harusnya kau memfaktorkan hasil kali x dan y dulu."

Aku langsung menoleh kearah Sei-kun yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan segala bentuk pemikiranku. "Tapi, bukankah harusnya memfaktorkannya belakangan?"

Akashi, emm…maksudku Sei-kun hanya tersenyum tipis. Setelah itu dia kembali menghadap pada layar netbook yang menampilkan tabel-tabel berisi jajaran angka yang entah ada berapa jumlah angka nol dibelakangnya. "Percayalah padaku, Tetsuya," katanya kemudian.

Aku akhirnya mengangguk dan menuruti sarannya. Tanpa kuduga ternyata aku bisa menyelesaikan soal matematika tadi dengan baik. Jujur aku tidak menyangka kalau Sei-kun ternyata pintar matematika. Wajar saja kalau dirinya menyandang gelar bendahara OSIS disekolahku.

"Hei Tetsu!"

Aku segera menoleh kebelakang, kepada seorang pemuda hitam kelam yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu perpustakaan yang agak sepi dari biasanya. Kuperhatikan langkahnya yang santai sampai akhirnya dia duduk disampingku sambil merangkul pundakku dengan akrab. "Ada apa, Aomine-kun?" Tanyaku dengan nada dan ekspresi yang hampir selalu terlihat datar.

"Kau sedang apa? Belajar?" Aomine mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Bukan, aku sedang mencuci sepatu."

"Hah?"

"Tentu saja aku sedang belajar!" Jawabku kesal. "Ada apa kau kesini?" tanyaku lagi tanpa sedikitpun berminat untuk menyingkirkan telapan tangannya yang lebih besar dari telapak tangan Sei-kun.

"Ahhh itu…anu…."

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba Aomine-kun terdiam. Tanpa kuduga Aomine yang tadinya nampak gugup, berani menyentuh bibirku menggunakan ujung ibu jarinya.

"A…Aomine-kun…" Aku sedikit terkejut saat mendapat perlakuan dari Aomine, heran atas perlakuan sahabatku yang lain dari biasanya. Apalagi dia memegang bibirku ketik aaku sedang bersama Sei-kun. Bukan apa-apa, saat ini aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi pertumpahan darah antara dua orang yang sudah akrab denganku.

"Kalau kuperhatikan kau mirip ya dengan Ryouta."

"Wajar saja, akukan kakaknya." Jawabku santai sambil menaik turunkan alis mataku, berusaha memberikan isyarat agar ia menyingkirkan jarinya itu dari bibirku.

"Bukan wajahmu."

"A…apanya?" Aku berubah menjadi horor saat Aomine mengusap bibir bawahku dari ujung ke ujung menggunakan ujung ibu jarinya yang ditekan. Sensul. Hingga akupun terpaksa menelan ludah karena Aomine mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku dengan tujuan yang belum kuketahui.

"Bibirmu kering seperti Ryouta."

Aku menahan nafas saat wajah Aomine semakin mendekat, padahal aku sudah sengaja memundurkan tubuhku agar jarak kami bisa menjauh.

"Kalau seperti ini…." Aomine menaikkan daguku.

Tepat saat aku akan mengingkirkan tangannya dari wajahku, telapak tangan Sei-kun sudah menempel di dahiku. Menarik wajahku kebelakang hingga bersandar pada perutnya, kemudian disusul dengan suara buku paket matematika yang dipakai untuk memukul kepala Aomine.

"Kupikir kau tahu bahwa ada batasan yang melarangmu untuk menyentuh sahabatmu yang sudah menjadi milikku ini!" Jelas Sei-kun dengan nada ketus kepada Aomine yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan akibat buku paket setebal seratus empat belas halaman yang sudah digulung menyerupai tabung.

"Ahahaha…maaf…maaf…." Setelah selesai mengatasi rasa sakitnya, Aomine merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Saat ia ingin menyerahkan benda tersebut padaku, Sei-kun yang berdiri tepat dibelakangku langsung merampasnya.

"Pelembab bibir?" Suara Sei-kun terdengar dingin. "Apa maksudmu, Daiki?!"

Aomine langsung berdiri, tersenyum getir. Aku tahu dia pasti saat ini sedang melihat ekspresi seram dari Sei-kun yang kemungkinan dilanda virus cemburu buta. Saat aku bermaksud melihat ekspresi Sei-kun, telapak tangan Sei-kun yang masih menempel didahiku malah semakin menekan kearahnya. Mencegah diriku untuk mengetahui wajah yang kata teman-temanku seramnya melebihi singa jantan yang sedang mengaum.

"Aku mau menitipkan pelembab bibir itu untuk Ryouta."

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Te…tentu saja."

"Lalu kenapa ada dua?"

"A…aku beli satu gratis satu, makannya…."

"Makannya apa?!"

"Yang strawberry untuk Ryouta. Yang melon untuk-"

"Kenapa kau harus membelikan Tetsuya?"

Aomine menggaruk-garuk rambut didekat tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Ryouta bilang, bibir kakaknya juga kering, jadi…."

"Daiki-"

"Aomine-kun, aku akan menyampaikan pada adikku. Terimakasih sudah repot-repot membelikannya untukku dan juga adikku." Kataku cepat-cepat sembari memberikan celah agar Aomine bisa kabur dari situasi yang tidak mengenakkan ini.

"Ha…hahaha…. Baiklah. Terima kasih kalau begitu." Aomine langsung buru-buru pergi dari perpustakaan. Tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kebelakang.

"Sei-kun, sampai kapan kau mau menahan posisiku agar seperti ini terus?" Tanyaku beberapa saat setelah Aomine pergi. Kukira Sei-kun akan menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia malah melepaskanku dengan mudah dan segera menyerahkan kedua pelembab bibir berwarna merah dan juga hijau tua ke kedua tanganku.

"Lanjutkan belajarmu." Katanya, dan sama sekali tak bisa kubantah. Bagaimanapun aku seorang seme yang terperosok dan berubah menjadi seorang uke solehah. Aku tidak ingin, atau lebih tepatnya tak mau melawan kehendak seme-ku. Karena menurut penelitian Midorima Shintarou, –kakak kelasku yang masih dikejar-kejar oleh mantannya yang agak gila- seorang seme kalau sudah marah bisa bahaya. Biasa minta jatah lebih dari jatah biasanya sampai si Uke mengaduh-aduh dan….aaahh…sudahlah… tanpa kujelaskan lebih lanjut lagi, kau pasti sudah mengerti maksudku.

Kemudian, tak terasa waktupun berlalu. Setelah kepergian Aomine-kun, aku sudah berhasil memecahkan sepuluh dari lima belas soal dan itu memakan waktu kurang dari satu jam. Selama itu pula Sei-kun hanya berucap seperlunya, itupun hanya jika aku melakukan kesalahan saat menghitung atau memahami soal. Menurut dugaanku dia sedang marah. Tapi, masa sih dia marah?

"Sei-kun, apa kau marah?" Tanyaku takut-takut setelah menaruh peralatan sekolahku kedalam tas.

Sei-kun diam. Menyibukkan diri dengan memencet tanda silang pada beberapa workbook Excel yang sempat memenuhi layar netbooknya. Tak lama kemudian ia mematikan benda tipis berwarna putihnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Ayo pulang." Ajaknya sambil ikut membereskan peralatannya.

Aku kembali menurut dan mengikuti langkah kakinya. Aku sedikitpun tak berani berkata apa-apa, karena ku yakin dia pasti sedang kesal. Tapi sungguh, baru pertama kalinya aku melihat Sei-kun seperti ini. Karena biasanya Sei-kun itu adalah sosok orang yang selalu ramah padaku dan juga genit padaku. Makannya akupun memilih untuk diam, karena merasa aneh dengan sikapnya. Menganggap Sei-kun habis keracunan kodok buduk disawah dekat rumahnya, supaya aku tidak terlalu terbebani oleh kesalahanku yang membuatnya kesal seperti ini.

"Sei-kun." Aku menarik ujung blazer seragam sekolah berwarna putih yang tengah dikenakannya setelah kami sudah berjalan lima meter melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Kalau kau masih marah, aku minta maaf."

Akashi lalu berbalik badan dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang dingin. "Memangnya kau salah apa?"

Aku menelan ludah, dengan takut-takut aku berkata, "aku membuat Sei-kun cemburu."

Sei-kun menyedekapkan kedua tangannya, menatapku tepat dikedua mata. "Kenapa kau yakin kalau aku cemburu?"

"Karena Sei-kun marah padaku."

"Apa aku pernah memarahimu?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Tidak."

"Lalu tahu dari mana kalau aku marah?"

Aku diam. Tidak bisa menjawab.

"Setidaknya, apa kau tahu kenapa aku marah?"

"Itu…."

"Apa?"

"Karena Aomine-kun dekat-dekat denganku didepanmu."

"Apa kau pikir hanya itu?"

Aku menunduk. Merutuki jawabanku yang sepertinya tidak memuaskan dirinya. "Ya, kupikir hanya itu."

"Apa kau pikir kau tidak memiliki kesalahan lain?"

Aku diam. Ingin kubilang 'tidak' tapi kuyakin Sei-kun nanti malah tambah marah. Tapi kalau kubilang 'iya', yang ada nanti aku malah diberondong dengan pertanyaan 'apa' dan 'kenapa' ditambah 'kemudian.' Ahhh…kenapa kecemburuan Sei-kun hari ini seperti perempuan?! Padahal dengan Chibi Sei-kun –eerrr…maksudku Kagamicchi- dia sama sekali tidak seperti ini.

"Tetsuya kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

Haaahh…aku lupa, tidak menjawab juga termasuk sebuah kesalahan yang sama salahnya dengan menjawab 'iya' ataupun 'tidak.'

"Sei-kun, kalau kau merasa aku melakukan kesalahan yang fatal, kau boleh marah kepadaku. Tapi kalau bisa, jangan marah terlalu lama." Kataku sambil memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan dinginnya.

"Dengar…" Sei-kun memegang pucuk kepalaku dengan tangan kanannya, "aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan Daiki."

"Tap-"

"Walaupun kau sudah lama bersahabat dengannya, harusnya kau tahu batasan pertemanan yang baik. Kau mengerti?!" Tegasnya.

"Iya."

"Selain itu…"

Cih…ternyata masih ada lanjutannya!

"Kenapa kau membiarkan tangan kotornya itu menyentuh bibirmu?"

"Sei-kun, tangan Aomine-kun tidak kotor, dari lahir warnanya memang sudah hitam dari sananya."

"Jangan menjawab!"

Aku sweatdrop. Bisa-bisanya Akashi Seijuurou-sama bersikap seperti ini. Sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Kau tahu, bibirmu ini milikku." Jelas Akashi sambil menyentuh permukaan bibirku dengan lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya. Entah mengapa seketika wajahku langsung berubah memerah, apalagi saat ibu jarinya itu segera digantikan dengan bibirnya yang lembut. Menyapu bibirku hingga ikut basah karenanya. "Aku tidak suka kalau ada orang lain menyentuh milikku yang paling kusukai." Bisiknya pelan.

"Ma…maaf." Kataku lirih.

"Mana barang pemberian dari Daiki?"

Dengan patuh, kuserahkan dua buah pelembab bibir berbentuk stik yang sejak tadi kukantongi pada Sei-kun.

"Punyamu yang berwarna hijau kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Sedetik kemudian aku membelalakkan mataku, "apa yang kau lakukan?" protesku pada Sei-kun yang seenaknya membuang lip balm pemberian Aomine-kun untukku.

"Kau tidak memerlukan benda seperti itu."

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak pernah keberatan pada bibirmu yang dua hari ini terlihat kering, pucat dan pecah-pecah. Bagiku, bibirmu adalah bagian dari dirimu. Dan aku menyukaimu bagaimanapun keadaamu."

"Sei-kun…." Aku terpana. Terpesona oleh kata-kata manisnya.

"Kalaupun bibirmu kering, aku bisa membuatnya basah. Lebih basah dari yang pernah kau bayangkan."

"Ahahaha…." Aku hanya bisa tertawa palsu, karena aku tahu kemana arah pembicaran Sei-kun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita praktekkan di rumahmu?" Tanyanya dengan suara seduktif didekat telingaku, dan aku hanya menelan ludah begitu mencium gelagat mesum pacarku ini.

"Atau…kau mau dirumahku saja?"

"A…aku rasa kita bisa praktekkan kapan-kapan. Aku ada urusan."

"Baiklah."

Aku menghela nafas lega saat Sei-kun akhirnya nampak menyerah. Kemudian kami berduapun kembali meneruskan perjalanan kami menuju tempat pemberhentian bis. Tak ada percakapan yang aku maupun Sei-kun buka selama perjalanan, namun seperti biasa dia menggandeng tanganku dengan lembut. Entah apa yang dipikirkan orang lain kalau melihat kami berdua bergandengan tangan, mereka mungkin akan berfikir kalau kami berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi, ya memang begitulah kenyataannya. Semakin aku menolak status yang sudah terjalin diantara kami, semakin aku sulit mengingkari kalau dia memang pacarku –mengingat banyak hal intim yang sudah kami lakukan. Aku merasa sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, dengan ciumannya ataupun sentuhannya pada tubuhku yang tak tertutup kain sedikitpun.

Ahh! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Mana mungkin aku terbiasa dengan sentuhannya?! Maksudku, tidak mungkin kan, aku tidak keberatan kalau aku disentuhnya?! Ahh…! Cukup! Kenapa aku harus memikirkan tentang sentuh menyentuh?! Gawat! Ini pasti efek mimpi yang kualami sewaktu diperpustakaan tadi!

"Kau kenapa?" Sei-kun nampak khawatir saat aku terlihat memijit-mijit pelipisku beberapa saat setelah kami naik bus dan duduk di jajaran kursi ketika paling belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku singkat, sembari mengenyahkan bayangan erotis yang menari-nari dipikiranku mengenai mimpi yang sama sekali tidak penting dengan melihat pepohonan yang ada diluar jendela bis.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau ada urusan apa?" Tanya Sei-kun sambil membimbing kepalaku agar bersandar ke bahunya kanannya. Tanpa mau ambil pusing pada beberapa gadis yang meilihat kearah kami, akupun menuruti maunya.

Dulu aku pernah menolaknya, dan apa yang kudapat?! Sebuah hukuman berupa ciuman di leher yang meninggalkan bekas dan hanya bisa ditutupi dengan syal. Tidak mungkin kan aku memakai syal selama tiga hari berturut-turut di musim panas seperti ini?

"Aku mau mengkonfirmasi sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Aku curiga Aomine-kun sudah melakukan sesuatu pada adikku."

"Hmm…bisa jadi…." Jawab Sei-kun singkat sementara tangan kirinya sibuk menggenggam telapak dan tangan kanannya mengelus pinggangku dari arah kanan.

"Menurutku pelebab bibir yang dititipkan Aomine-kun untuk adikku sangatlah mencurigakan."

"Ahh pastinya." Katanya lagi sambil menggerakkan telapak tangannya diatas tubuhku mengarah kedada. Menekan tonjolan kecil yang membuatku refleks menatapnya galak.

"Sei-kun…."

"Ya…?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan sekuhara padaku didalam bis?"

"Ahahahaha…."

.

.

.

 **#To be Continue#**

.

.

Note:

* _Nendoroid:_ Jenis action figure dari tokoh anime yang berbentuk chibi yang bagian tubuhnya dapat dibongkar pasang maupun ditukar dengan bagian tubuh nendoroid lainnya. Ref: Nendoroid/nendo

 _*Hatsune Miku:_ karakter wanita virtual ber-twintail biru dengan suara menarik yang dihasilkan dari software voice. Ref: Vocaloid.

.

Halo…hihihihi…maaf dipotong. Daripada nanti minnatachi kelamaan nunggu, mending Mizu update ceritanya sesuai kemampuan Mizu yang sekarang. Makasih untuk review, favorite sama follownya ya. Maaf banget khususnya buat **versetta, Uchiha Ryuuki, Qi Yamiharu, Eun810, SuzyOnix, yuki-kun, Shouraichi Rein, CintaKilua, ErsaRabbani, huangangelin,** dan **aeon zealot Lucifer,** Mizu gak bisa bales rewiew kalian (T^T). Tapi jujur review kalian semua bikin Mizu semangat buat terus ngetik ditengah kesibukan Mizu. Akhir kata, sampai ketemu lagi ya.

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Mizukinokawaiii**_

.


	7. Chapter 7

**100 days with Sei-kun!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

100 days with Sei-kun! © Mizukinokawaii.

 **Pairing:** Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

 **Genre:** Romance and Lil' bit humor

 **Rate:** M

 **Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy.

 **Summary:** Kecurigaan seorang kakak kepada sahabatnya yang MUNGKIN sudah melakukan sesuatu kepada sang adik coretPEREMPUANcoret laki-lakinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **#KUROKO POV#**

 **MASIH Hari ke-51: Jumat**

Ya… masih dihari yang sama. Hari dimana aku buru-buru pulang untuk memastikan hubungan yang mungkin terjadi antara adikku yang masih polos dan manis bagaikan malaikat dengan teman baikku di SMA, Aomine Daiki. Makhluk ramah namun berkulit hitam yang selalu membantuku, walau hobinya hanyalah melihat lembaran-lembaran kertas yang telah diprint oleh perusahahaan penyedia majalah dewasa berbau setengah normal. Kubilang setengah normal karena isinya kebanyakan wanita-wanita cantik berdada besar, sementara kesukaanku adalah yang berdada agak rata. Ingat, agak rata **tapi tidak serata dada Akashi Seijuuro**!

"Onii-chan, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Ryoucchan yang sedang duduk berhadapanku di ruang tamu. Kedua bola mata bulatnya melirik kearahku dan juga Sei-kun secara bergantian.

Aku yang tadinya memperhatikan dada Sei-kun –errr…maksudku kearah Sei-kun seluruhnya, bukan hanya dadanya. Yahh…walaupun beberapa detik yang lalu aku sempat membandingkan dadanya dengan dada wanita yang ada dimajalah Aomine-kun– secara reflek langsung mendecih.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak." Jawabku mantap sambil mengubah arah pandangku dari si setan merah yang sudah meraba-raba tubuhku didalam bis selama perjalanan pulang tadi. "Aomine-kun menitipkan ini untukmu." Kataku kemudian, setelah mengambil sebuah lip balm dari saku dan menyerahkannya ke tangan mungil adikku.

"Ini…." Kata-kata Ryoucchan terdengar menggantung. Wajahnya yang semula biasa, mendadak berubah merona. Samar-samar kudengar alarm tanda bahaya mulai berdengung didalam kepalaku.

"Apa yang telah terjadi antara kau dan Daiki?" cecarku.

"I…itu…." Suara Ryoucchan terdengar lirih. Ujung telunjuk kanannya tampak memegangi bibir bagian bawahnya, dan hal itu mendadak membuatku kesal.

"Apa Aomine-kun sudah menciummu?"

Ryoucchan diam.

"Apa dia mengancammu agar kau mau dicium olehnya?"

Ryoucchan tetap diam.

"Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah melakukan sekuhara, sehingga kau mau tidak mau harus menciumnya?!"

"Onicchan! Aominecchi tidak seperti itu-ssu!"

Bagai tersambar petir! Aku terkejut atas kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh adikku tercinta! Sejak kapan dia menyebut Aomine dakian itu sebagai Aominecchi?! Lalu, kenapa harus ditambah akhiran '-ssu' segala?! Aku saja sekalipun tak pernah berhasil memintanya menggunakan akhiran imut itu ketika aku sedang merekamnya menggunakan handycam untuk ku unggah ke youtube!

"Tetsuya. Tenangkan dirimu!" Sei-kun memegangi tanganku. Mencegahku terbakar api cemburu seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

"Wa…waktu itu aku dan Aominecchi minum jus jeruk dari satu gelas yang sama. A…aku tidak tahu, itu termasuk ciuman atau tidak." Ryoucchan memperlihatkan wajah tersipu malunya. "Ka…kata Kasamatsu senpai, itu ciuman tidak langsung," lanjutnya lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau minum jus jeruk bekas Aomine-kun? Seingatku aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk celamitan. Meminta makanan pada orang lain seperti itu." Kataku dengan nada sarkastik.

"Tapi itu minuman, bukan makanan."

"Sama saja." Jawabku dingin.

"Aku tidak minta, tapi Aominecchi yang memberikannya padaku."

"Ryou-"

Kata-kataku sontak terhenti, karena tiba-tiba terdengar pintu depan yang diketuk dengan brutal.

"Tetsu, main yuk."

Mendadak, siku-siku di keningku bertambah, begitu mendengar ada suara sumbang yang sudah sangat kuhafal. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, aku langsung menuju pintu, membukanya. Memandangi lelaki jangkung dihadapanku sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aomine-kun, ada perlu apa?"

"Ah, Tetsu…aku mau bertemu dengan adikmu." Jawab Aomine-kun sambil menerobos masuk kedalam rumah.

"Seingatku, tadi yang kau panggil itu namaku, bukan nama adikku." Kataku sambil mengikuti Aomine dari belakang.

"Ah, aku kan cuma basa-basi." Jawabnya santai. Begitu Aomine-kun berhasil menangkap sosok adikku, ia langsung masuk dan menghampiri adikku itu dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping Ryoucchan tanpa malu-malu. "Ryouta, apa kau sudah menerima hadiah dariku?" Tanyanya sambil memerkan senyum ala coverboy majalah dinding di sekolah.

"Kalau kau mau kesini, kenapa kau malah menitipkan barang tadi pada Tetsuya? Merepotkan." Sei-kun bersedekap. Memandang dingin kearah Aomine-kun yang kurang bersahabat dengan tata krama. Dari lubuk hatiku, ku ucapkan terimakasih, karena Sei-kun telah menyampaikan apa yang ada didalam pikiranku saat ini. Jadi saat ini, aku hanya perlu duduk manis di samping Sei-kun, tanpa berminat sedikitpun menyuguhkan minuman pada Aomine-kun yang kucurigai menyimpan maksud tertentu pada adikku yang imut itu.

"A…aku sudah terima. Terima kasih. Nanti akan kupakai." Jawab Ryoucchan malu-malu.

"Kenapa tidak dipakai sekarang?" Aomine mengelus pucuk kepala Ryoucchan sekali. Jujur, menurutku itu hal yang tidak sopan untuk dilakukan dihadapanku. Tapi karena aku masih menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, aku hanya menatapnya tajam. Memberi sinyal 'awas ada Tetsuya galak' pada Aomine kumal dakian yang duduk di hadapanku. Disebuah sofa panjang yang bersebrangan dengan sofa panjang lainnya, yang sedang kududuki berdua Sei-kun. Ahh…andai saja tidak ada meja yang memisahkan jarak antara aku dan Aomine, ingin rasanya aku memukul tangan hitam nakalnya itu!

"Baiklah, aku pakai." Kata Ryoucchan sambil membuka segel pada pelembab bibir rasa strawberry yang dipegangnya. Dibuka tutupnya lalu ditaruhnya dimeja. Kemudian ia mengoleskan stik kecil berwarna pink tersebut ke bibir mungilnya. "Ba…bagaimana?" Tanya Ryoucchan sambil menengadahkan wajahnya kearah Aomine-kun. Memperlihatkan bibirnya yang menjadi sedikit basah mengkilat dengan warna pink muda yang menawan.

"Besok, aku akan membelikanmu yang rasa pisang." Sei-kun berbisik nakal didekat telingaku. Secara refllek pandangankupun teralih. Aku menghadap kearah Sei-kun dan mencubit lengannya, karena aku tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Sei-kunpun tertawa mendapati reaksiku. Namun sedetik kemudian tawanya terhenti, sehingga mau tidak mau akupun menoleh. Mengikuti kemana arah manik berbeda warna tersebut sedang menatap. Saat itu pula nafasku terhenti. Kedua mataku seolah tak bisa berkedip begitu melihat sosok Aomine-kun yang menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi-pipi mulus Ryoucchan dengan sepasang bibirnya yang saling bertautan pada bibir adikku.

Pikiranku mendadak kosong. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, begitu sadar diriku yang tadinya sedang duduk tiba-tiba sudah berada dalam posisi berdiri dengan sebuah gelas kosong didalam genggaman. Kulihat bibir mereka sudah terpisah. Wajah dan sebagian pakaian merekapun basah. Ekspresi bersalah yang ditampilkanpun terukir jelas diwajah keduanya. Namun hal itu bukannya membuat emosiku mereda, tetapi malah membuat tangan kananku semakin mencengkram erat gelas kaca yang isinya mendadak habis tak sampai tiga detik tadi.

"Tetsuya." Sei-kun meraih tanganku, "tenanglah."

Aku tak merespon kata-kata Sei-kun. Tanganku gemetar hebat. Kedua mataku hanya fokus memandang marah ke arah dua makhluk didepanku yang ekspresinya tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Oniichan…."

Aku diam. Menelan ludahku sendiri. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelayuti kedua kelopak mataku, sementara sebelah tangaku semakin mengepal erat. Mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan gelas yang kupegang kearah Aomine dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Tetsuya." Sei-kun memelukku dari belakang. Tangan kirinya melingkari perutku, sedangkan telapak kanannya menutupi kedua kelopak mataku. "Ryota, masuk ke kamarmu."

"Ba….baik."

"Daiki, kau bisa pulang sekarang."

"A…aku tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu tunggulah dikamar Tetsuya."

"Ba…baik."

"Tetsuya…." Sei-kun memanggil namaku setelah langkah kaki Ryoucchan dan Aominekun tak lagi tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Dengan perlahan Sei-kun menekan telapak tangan kanannya, agar kepalaku tersandar dibahunya. Saat itu pula butiran air mata berjatuhan dari kedua mataku. Merembesi telapak tangan yang menutupi sebagian wajahku, hingga akhirnya membasahi kedua pipiku sendiri. Ku akui, perasaan marah, kesal dan kecewa telah mampu membuatku meneteskan air mata. Aku tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara dari bibirku, karena pada dasarnya aku bukanlah menangis tanpa suara. Aku hanya marah atas tindakan sahabatku yang berani-beraninya mencium adikku sendiri didepan kedua mataku! Sampai-sampai tanganku yang gemetaranpun tak mampu lagi menahan gelas yang ada dalam genggaman. Namun anehnya, aku sama sekali tidak mendengar suara apa-apa saat gelas tersebut lepas dari genggamanku.

Lima belas menit lebihpun berlalu. Sekarang aku duduk di sofa sambil menyandarkan kepala di bahu Sei-kun. Menaikkan kedua kakiku keatas sofa dan memeluk erat lengan kiri Sei-kun menggunakan kedua tanganku. Aku masih mencerna peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi sekuat yang kubisa. "A…aku tidak ingin adikku menjadi sepertiku." Jelasku pelan. Memecah keheningan diantara kami berdua.

"Maksudmu menjadi hom-"

"Maksudku dia masih kecil."

"Jadi kalau Ryouta sudah besar, berarti dia boleh menjadi hom-"

"Bukan begitu maksudku."

"Lalu, kapan adikmu kau perbolehkan menjadi hom-"

Aku menatap tajam kekasihku itu. Kulepaskan pelukanku pada lengannya, "Sei-kun, bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan kata 'homo'?" Tanyaku datar.

"Kau bilang, kau tidak ingin adikmu sepertimu. Masalahnya disini, kau…ah…maksudku kita berdua adalah hom-"

"Kubilang aku tidak homo." Sergahku.

Sei-kun memegang pipi kananku, sambil tersenyum iapun bertanya, "lalu?"

Aku mengambil jeda sebentar, "Aku tidak homo, tapi Sei-kun yang homo."

"Hm…? Setelah apa yang kita lakukan selama ini?"

Seketika beberapa cuplikan adegan mesum diantara kami berdua mulai merenggut ingatanku. Saat itupula aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku. Berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang nampak di pipiku. "A…aku hanya terpengaruh oleh Sei-kun. Aslinya, aku normal."

Sei-kun tertawa. Menertawai jawabanku yang terkesan memaksakan. "Baiklah…baiklah…. Terserah kau saja." Sei-kun kembali meraih wajahku. Memberikan ciuman lembut dibibir tipisku, kemudian ia mengecup keningku. Aku tidak bisa menolak. Sungguh, aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menolak perlakuannya itu seperti dulu lagi.

"Nah, Kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan masalah tadi."

Akupun mengangguk pelan. Karena menurutku tindakanku tadi tidak sepenuhnya benar. Harusnya aku berfikir terlebih dahulu sebelum menyiram mereka berdua. Atau seharusnya aku kekamar mandi dulu. Mengambil air seember yang sudah dicampur cairan pembersih toilet untuk kusiramkan pada Aomine-kun, biar isi kepalanya bisa sedikit lebih bersih dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Oniicchan…!" Ryoucchan langsung menghambur masuk kepelukanku, begitu aku tiba dikamarnya. Sempat kulihat matanya yang merah karena habis menangis. "maafkan aku." Jelasnya lagi dengan suara yang terdengar parau.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung bicarakan masalah tadi?" Tanya Sei-kun yang bertindak sebagai penengah.

"Ba…baik."

Aku, Sei-kun dan Ryoucchanpun duduk dilantai kamar adikku yang dialasi tatami. Kamarnya seperti biasa, terlihat rapi dengan nuansa kuning yang dominan dan beberapa boneka pisang yang berjajar di meja belajar dan tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah, langsung saja." Sei-kun membuka pembicaraan. "Ryouta, apa Daiki tahu kalau kau sebenarnya adalah laki-laki?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi atas pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkan oleh Sei-kun. Begitu ku lirik adikku, Ryoucchan mendadak diam. Lalu ia menunduk dalam.

"Tidak." Jawabnya.

"Tetsuya, apa Daiki tahu kalau yang kau miliki itu adalah ototou bukan imotou? Adik laki-laki, bukan adik perempuan?"

"Tu…tunggu dulu, kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu? Aneh sekali."

"Jawab saja."

"Etto…bagaimana ya…."

"Kalau begitu, artinya Daiki tau, kalau Ryouta itu adalah ADIK LAKI-LAKIMU, BUKAN ADIK PEREMPUANMU?" Tanya Sei-kun penuh penekanan, dan membuatku kembali kesal setelah mendengarnya.

"Cih! Bagiku Ryoucchan adalah imotou! Aku bahkan rela imotou-ku berubah jadi himotou seperti _Umarun*_ karena pada dasarnya dia adalah perempuan yang alat kelaminnya telah diganti oleh alien!" Jelasku dengan suara pelan dan tanpa ekspresi "aku selalu bilang pada dunia, kalau kau adalah adik perempuanku yang sangaja kubanggakan, walau akhirnya keperawanan bibirmu sudah direbut oleh monyet hitam itu." Jelasku sambil menunjuk ke arah adikku tersayang.

Setelah aku melontarkan penyataanku, tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening selama beberapa saat. Aura penyesalan yang tadi menyelimuti Ryoucchan berubah menghitam seketika.

"ONIICHAN~~~" Suara Ryouta terdengar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ah, apakah aku sudah mengatakan hal yang salah?! Untuk memastikan, aku beralih menatap Sei-kun. Sayangnya, Sei-kun hanya menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Oii…Oiii… jangan bilang kalau dalam kasus ini akulah yang jadi tersangka atas insiden tadi.

"Oniichan…sebenarnya aku ingin marah mendengar pernyataanmu barusan, tapi kurasa itu percuma. Karena kupikir aku masih lebih baik. Setidaknya baru bibirku saja yang diperawani, bukan yang lain." Jelas Ryoucchan sarkastik. Saat itu pula aku merasakan ada beberapa pisau imajiner menancap tepat dikepalaku.

"Lalu, baru tanganku dan pipiku saja yang dipegang oleh LAKI-LAKI karena Aominecchi belum pernah memegang-megang bagian yang lain, seperti beberapa orang yang pernah kulihat main pegang-pegangan di kamar dan di ruang tamu DI DALAM RUMAH INI."

Aku meneguk ludah. Kini ganti beberapa anak panah imajiner menancap tepat dijantungku. Oke…anak panah imajiner seperti itu juga ikut menancapi Sei-kun. Cih! Kenapa bocah ini pandai memutar balikkan situasi?! Kenapa malah aku dan Sei-kun yang malah merasa terpojok?! Bukankan seharusnya dia meminta maaf padaku karena telah membiarkan keperawanan bibirnya direnggut didepan mataku?! Kenapa situasinya menjadi berbalik seperti ini?!

"Aku akan memanggil Aominecchi kesini." Ryouta segera beranjak. Nada suara yang sepenuhnya menyiratkan kekesalan terkesan amat jelas bagiku. "Gara-gara Oniichan, Aominechi jadi menciumku seperti tadi! Menyebalkan."

Aku terhenyak. Tidak menyangka adikku akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Hei…." Sei-kun duduk mendekat kearahku. Mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. "Bagaimanapun kau ikut ambil andil dalam kejadian tadi. Baiknya kau meminta maaf pada mereka berdua nanti."

"Tapi, kenapa jadi aku?"

"Lebih baik kau pikir sendiri dimana letak kesalahanmu, Tetsuya." Sei-kun lalu memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

Aku diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk setelahnya. Jika dipikir-pikit, mungkin kata-kata Sei-kun ada benarnya juga. Karena bagaimanapun, akulah yang selalu bilang pada Aomine-kun kalau Ryoucchan adalah adik perempuanku. Makannya bukan salah Aomine-kun kalau dia tertarik pada Ryoucchan, apalagi Ryoucchan itu memang manis. Sangat manis, sampai aku berani jamin adikku itu bisa memenangkan kontes kecantikan Miss Universe. Oke, abaikan belalai kecil di antara kedua pangkal kakinya, bagiku dia adalah perempuan. Aku tidak salah sama sekali kalau aku membuat Aomine-kun salah paham seperti tadi!

"Tetsuya."

Spontan, diriku menoleh kearah Sei-kun yang tiba-tiba mengecup pipiku.

"Adikmu itu laki-laki. Jadi, sebaiknya kau jangan lari dari kenyataan lagi."

Saat itu aku langsung menghela nafas panjang. Pasrah, kalau pernyataan yang berikan oleh Sei-kun memang benar adanya.

Lalu, tak lama kemudian Aomine-kun dan Ryoucchan memasuki kamar. Duduk berdampingan didepanku dan juga Sei-kun. Kemudian tanpa kuduga, Aomine-kun membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan kepala hampir menyentuh tatami. "Maafkan aku Tetsu, aku menyukai adikmu."

Aku diam. Tidak kaget dengan pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Aomine, berbeda dengan adikku yang nampak terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. "Duduklah," pintaku. Setelah Aomine-kun duduk dengan baik, akupun menghela nafas panjang setelah menyempatkan diri untuk melirik kearah Sei-kun yang mengisyaratkan padaku untuk memberitahu kebenaran tentang Ryoucchan. "Aomine-kun, akulah yang harus meminta maaf padamu. Ah…pada kalian berdua lebih tepatnya, karena secara tidak langsung aku ikut bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tadi."

"Eh?"

"Aku selalu bilang kalau Ryoucchan itu adalah adik perempuanku, tapi pada kenyatannya dia adalah laki-laki. Karena itu, maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu salah paham."

"Err…tapi, bukannya Ryouta itu memang laki-laki ya?"

Aku, Sei-kun dan Ryoucchan kaget. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau Ryoucchan itu sebenarnya adalah laki-laki?! Itu mustahil. Kalau dia memang tau kalau Ryoucchan itu laki-laki, kenapa dia masih mencium Ryoucchan didepan mataku?!

"Maksudku, aku tadinya menyangka kalau adikmu itu perempuan. Ketika kita pergi ke Café Anteiku juga, aku masih menyangka Ryouta itu perempuan. Tapi seminggu yang lalu aku tidak sengaja memergoki Ryouta."

"Kau memergoki apa? Lalu sejak kapan sebenarnya kalian berdua bertemu diam-diam dibelakangku?" Tanyaku yang mulai horor.

"Waktu aku tidak sengaja bertemu adikmu di taman. Setelah aku mengajarinya basket sebentar, dia bilang dia mau kamar mandi. Tapi yang kulihat dia malah masuk ke kamar mandi pria."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku bermaksud memberitahunya kalau dia salah kamar mandi, tapi untungnya terlambat."

"Apa maksudmu _untungnya terlambat_." Gayaku makin tak santai.

"A…aku tak sengaja melihat _itu_ -nya."

Wajah Ryoucchan langsung berubah merah seperti tomat.

"I… _itu-nya_ …?!" Aku langsung syok.

"A…aku benar-benar minta maaf." Aomine hitam dakian itu tiba-tiba memegang bahu adikku dengan tangan kotornya. "Aku tidak peduli kau perempuan atau laki-laki. Yang pasti saat ini aku menyukaimu!" Tegasnya. "Aku menerimamu apa adanya!"

"Tetsuya, jangan marah. Itu tidak sengaja." Sei-kun berbisik sambil memegangi tanganku.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak marah." Kataku sambil tersenyum simpul. "Ryoucchan."

Ryoucchan dan Aomine-kun menoleh kearahku berbarengan begitu aku memanggil nama adikku sendiri.

"Nanti malam aku akan bilang ayah dan ibu kalau hari minggu ini kau minta disunat."

"Haahh?!" Ryoucchan dan Aomine-kun kaget mendengar pernyatanku barusan.

"Kau bisa menyalahkan mata mesum Aomine-kun atas berkurangnya ukuran alat vitalmu itu hari minggu nanti." Jelasku sambil beranjak pergi dari kamar Ryoucchan, diikuti Sei-kun dibelakangku.

"Ah…tak perlu khawatir, kujamin kau tidak akan merasa sakit ketika milikmu itu dipotong. Karena sesungguhnya sakitnya hanya akan terasa, kalau _itu_ -mu sudah berhasil dipotong." Tambahku sambil meninggalkan kamar Ryoucchan.

"O…oniichan…."

.

.

.

#To Be Continue#

.

.

.

Hallo minnatachi. Maaf Mizu baru bisa update. Maaf juga atas belum bisa bales reviewya satu-persatu. Yang pasti review kalian jadi semangat buat aku untuk terus menulis. Mizu bersyukur kalo kalian terhibur sama cerita ini. Etto, ada yang nanya, sekuhara itu apa. Sekuhara itu Sexual harrassent, alias pelecehan seksual. Tolong dimaklum kalo Sei-kun nya agak-agak mesum ya. Hahahaha. Special Thanks to: **aeon Zealot Lucifer, M. Heichou, Eun810, Cinta Killua, Uchiha Ryuuki, ChoMutia, Aziichi, Lolita, versetta, EmperorVer, huangangelin, guest, zizie-akakuro.**

Untuk Chapter ini lebih menekankan hubungan AoKise. Semoga chapter ini menjawab penasaran minnatachi atas hubungan mereka berdua. Sampai sini dulu aja ya. Makasih untuk dukungannya sampai saat ini. Arigachu-ssu… ^ _ ^

 **Sign**

 **Mizukinokawaii**

.

Note: _Umarun*_ : Karakter utama wanita pada anime Himouto umaru chan yang jadi perempuan sempurn disekolah, tapi males-malesan dirumah. #REF: Anime Himouto Umaru.


End file.
